


Its all coming back to me now

by RoroYaoi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, First Love, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy and Luther Hargreeves are Twins, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoroYaoi/pseuds/RoroYaoi
Summary: Chapter 9: Screw Leonard PeabodyKlaus sighs, he's not sure what stopped him, whether it was guilt, memories of his brothers, or Harold's arrival. "Harry arrived, the boy I met at the bank" Should he tell Five about Leonard?"He was hurt, and I...I couldn't stand by and watch" He can hear Harold's voice pleading with his father to stop "I didn't mean to" he mumbles with his eyes gone, looking past Five, sunk in his memories "But I couldn't stop her, I tried, but I couldn't, I let her kill him Fivey"Five tugs on one of his curls with some force, leaving him surprised and a little sore, he can't help but look at Five feeling a little sentimental "You were too far gone" replies the older man "Listen, Klaus, I know you didn't do it on purpose" Five's hand caresses his cheek, Klaus feels the huge desire to lean against that warm hand."Is this the first time you murdered someone?" he asks curiously. Klaus shakes his head"Vietnam" he whispers as if that explains everything "But this is the first time I hurt someone with my powers."
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/The Handler (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 102





	1. First time

* * *

* * *

Five cursed in the background, they are back in the past, just before he will run away from home and end up in the apocalypse. Everyone knows this is a new opportunity for them, and even though they have lost Claire, the niece no one knew, they have gotten Ben back. It's not a fair deal, but at least they have each other to try to solve their problems.

Vanya doesn't know what to do with the fact that she has powers, has almost killed Allison, and caused the end of the world in a fit of rage. The girl apologizes again and again, for a moment Five hesitates about whether to hold her or not, it is Allison and Klaus who decide for all of them. The two siblings practically kidnap the girl and comfort her.

It is incredible how those two-act to comfort the youngest of the family. Ben ends up joining them, because where Klaus is, Ben follows.

Klaus does not ignore his brother but is happy to be able to embrace him again. It is a happy reunion, a new opportunity.

There are many things to resolve, but they try to stay calm, they know that anything could alter the future, more than what is already there. It takes them a few months to return to relative calm and Five sighs with some relief as his body begins to develop at the same level as his brothers. He is not as tall as Luther, even when he is his twin, but he is not as short as he was before, he assumes it is because, during his first puberty, he could not acquire all the necessary nutrients to grow.

They try to ignore their father, as much as Reginald seems willing to ignore them. This is a relief. The individual and somewhat tortuous trainings end when they all turn fourteen, their father prefers to train them all together, to be able to stop each other, just in case something happens, there are times when Five suspects that their father knows more than he is letting on. But he allows the old man to have his secrets.

It's a quiet morning, his father has gone away for two weeks to England, so they are free to do whatever they want as long as they complete their morning tutorials.

Five is accompanied by Ben when Klaus appears, and for a moment Five felt all of his blood rushing from his face to other areas south of his body. The medium looks feminine, dressed in a leather skirt and a dark lace shirt, his long legs are covered by long stockings, his pale face has a thin layer of makeup and what stands out the most is his bright blood-red lips.

"Have you seen Allison?" Klaus asks his brothers

"No, she must be in her room or the kitchen" reports Ben, not at all surprised, the Asian barely looks at his brother, finds the book of Shakespeare more interesting

Five just wants to ask what the hell is going on here?

Diego passes behind Klaus and says "Nice clothes" congratulates his brother, disheveling his hair, there is no malice in the words of Two

Five wants to remove that annoying hand of Diego from Klaus' hair, he shouts indignantly "Don't mess with my hair Dee"

Seriously Five needs to know why everyone is acting so normal. Can't they see that Klaus looks so... so beau...?

No, he's not even going there.

"Are you going on a date?" asks Diego, playing with his knife

"No, it's a girls' evening out."

Klaus turns his eyes, sometimes Diego is too protective

"Remember, no drugs" warns Two, Ben nods from his place, staring at Klaus

"I know, I've been clean for over a year, remember?" says Klaus, somewhat offended.

Five does remember, he is proud of Klaus, he no longer looks as sickly as he did in the future, now he looks radiant, beautiful. No, he had said that he was not going to think about that anymore. The only beautiful one is Dolores. No one else, there can be no one else. Not even Klaus.

"Five, are you all right?" Klaus puts one of his hands on his forehead, takes it off with a slap.

"Don't touch me" he orders with his teeth clenched

The room is silent, for a moment Five feels bad for having reacted in such a sharp way, especially when Klaus' eyes get dark, losing their brightness.

"Well, I'm sorry" accepts the brunette, looking away "Tell Allison and Vanya I'll wait for them outside"

Klaus rushes out of the room, a knife flies through the air and is embedded next to his head, he squints at Two, who looks at him angrily.

"You didn't have to be so rude to Klaus," he says, showing his anger. "Don't be so homophobic. Don't hurt Klaus, not when he's trying so hard to stay sober, I won't fail next time" warns Diego

"I'm not homophobic" he declares angrily, it's not, it's just that Klaus took him by surprise, he has seen that in the future Klaus dresses in women's clothes and has seen him wearing make-up, but his brother had never found him pretty, until that moment, he is surprised, that's all.

"Diego, leave him" orders Ben, with a calm voice, both see how Diego shrugs and leaves "He took you by surprise eh?" indicates Six with calm.

For a moment Five feels his cheeks burning with shame, he becomes angry, he is not a child, he is a 59-year-old man. Damn second puberty.

"I don't know what you mean" he will never admit that his brother is right.

Ben pretends not to hear him, turns another page "Maybe you have forgotten, but this is not the first time you see Klaus like this" reminds him "At least when you were a child you blushed and gave flowers to Klaus" Five wants to deny with all his soul, he does not remember that, there are many things he does not remember from his childhood, but he certainly does not remember seeing Klaus dressed as a girl "Until you find out what is wrong with you, do not be mean to Klaus" orders

Five is tempted to throw the knife of Two to Ben, but this is his favorite brother, he would never hurt him on purpose, instead, he is content to throw the book at him before he disappears. Of course, he misses, one of Ben's tentacles grabs the book before he can even touch the recipient.

* * *

He tells himself that he is only chasing Klaus and his sisters to protect them because it is dangerous. He has already told them, they do not know what the Commission's next move will be.

Yes, he follows them because of that.

He watches as the girls go to a lingerie store, Klaus sits waiting for them at a fountain, admiring with a dreamy look how the waterfalls and creates ripples inside the fountain. His brother is totally distracted, he has not noticed the way people look at him. Some do so in surprise, others in disgust, but the vast majority are men and look as if they were going to devour Klaus.

He bites his lip when he sees a man, physically older than them, flirt with Klaus. That shouldn't even be legal, Klaus is barely 14 years old and the subject is obviously in his thirties

Where is a Police Officer when you need one?

"What are you doing?" Luther asks, he hadn't seen his brother

He stands up straight, trying to be less evident "I could ask you the same question, brother" he declares, raising one of his eyebrows, leaning on his spine, he knows he looks arrogant and proud.

Luther looks embarrassed for a moment. "I was just worried about the girls and Klaus.

"Sure," he says ironically, enjoying Luther's suffering

"You're here too, aren't you?" answers the blond boy wearily.

There are times when Five wonders how the two of them ended up as twins. Of all of them, only the two were the only ones who were blood-related, even though they were as different as day and night.

"I'm just researching a few things, but I was just leaving," he says, looking at his fingernails with great interest.

"Klaus seems very cheerful with that man" that's all Luther needs to say to make him turn quickly in the direction of the brunette, his neck practically ringing because of his abrupt movement.

"What?" he says, and it's true, the guy practically has Klaus cornered, the brunette laughs at something the jerk says. He bites his inner cheek angrily, trying not to scream in frustration, that's what he gets for paying attention to his twin.

The man touches Klaus' hair with confidence, he can't hear them, but he's sure it's the usual silly talk. What could that man possibly say that would be interesting?

"Officer" calls a guard who passes close

* * *

Klaus laughs at the man's adulation, carries his hands behind his back, trying to look submissive, he knows that those kinds of men love youngsters like him.

He was really only paying attention because he was bored. Allison and Vanya had asked to go to the clothing store alone, he really didn't mind, so he decided to wait for them at the fountain while he thought about Five.

He decided to wait for them at the fountain while he thought of Five. Sometimes it was difficult to live with Five; he was no longer the child he remembered even though he looked like that. There was a moment when he couldn't stop looking at his brother with some nostalgia, Five was his first love.

In fact, he still kept the flowers, now dry of course, that at some point the grumpy old man gave him as a child. Even when from that kind of child, there was nothing left.

The man touched his face with confidence and tensed up a bit, fortunately, an officer seemed willing to intervene.

"Excuse me, but what you are doing is not right"

communicated the man in uniform, both Klaus and the man turned to see him surprised "Miss, is he bothering you?" the man inquired

"No" his companion hurriedly said, Klaus almost laughed at the way he walked away from him. "I was just asking her where she bought that make-up, it's for my wife.

Klaus turned to see him upset, at no time had the guy mentioned anything about a wife, bastard.

"Sure, please come with me," the officer decreed. "Go home, girl," the officer asked, dragging the man

Klaus greeted the officer and the man who was desperately trying to explain himself, with his left hand moving slowly, he remembered with sadness that he no longer had his tattoos, at some point he would have to get them again.

* * *

Five almost laughs at the sight of the man being dragged off by the officer. Instead, he is content to smile, Luther moves uncomfortably, fearing that his brother will do something crazy, if he had not witnessed such behavior earlier, he would surely be running to his father to tell him that Five was acting strange. But then, when it came to Klaus, Five was always acting strange.

"Well, I have things to do," says Five proudly, tucking in his tie as he prepares to leave

"You always act this way because of him," Luther mentions

Five stops don't really understand what his brothers are talking about. He was just trying to protect his brother, nothing more, just acting like an older brother should act.

"You are so useless," declares angrily, sometimes wishing he had brought Dolores with him

Luther denies with his head, nobody really knows what happened to Five in the future, but it must be bad if he can't remember his crush on Klaus.


	2. The red roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up holding his head. He had a strange dream. The right side of his head is pounding, the plate that the Commission put on him when they modified his body hurts.
> 
> Strange that it hurts, it hasn't done so in years.
> 
> Tomorrow he will ask Grace to check it out.
> 
> Something strange was going on with him.

* * *

He looks at the equations without really paying attention to them, his mind has been busy going over the strange events of the evening. He can't stop thinking that data and information are missing, his siblings assure him that this is not the first time he has seen Klaus in women's clothes, of course without counting the skirt he praised when he was able to return to his family, but if that is so, why can't he remember it?

No doubt he would remember seeing Klaus in a skirt, not only because of how amazing it was but also because of how good he looked. The tiny skirt complemented perfectly with the nylon stockings, highlighting his long legs.

He had to recognize, even if internally, that he had always been attracted to long legs. Dolores, unfortunately, had no legs, but she did not need them. Dolores was his partner and his greatest love for 30 years. Without her, he would have gone crazy. Legs or no legs, Dolores was perfect.

So: Why couldn't he get Klaus's long legs out of his head?

He slams his head against the desk, trying to get that image out of his mind. He looks sideways at the cream-colored package and wants to hit himself once more, he doesn't even know why he bought those socks with hearts. It was just an impulse.

He rarely let his impulses carry him away, but ever since they were teenagers again, saved from the apocalypse, his mind wandered to other places it shouldn't have.

"Five" knocks on the door, rests his head in his hands when he notices that it is Klaus's voice, his current dilemma "Can I come in?” Klaus' voice sounds insecure, fearful, he does not want Klaus to be afraid of him.

"Come in." He orders, somewhat resigned, obviously he will not be able to continue with his equations, with Klaus or without Klaus.

The medium opens the door but does not enter, preferring to remain in the hall. Five is disappointed to see that his brother has taken off his beautiful skirt and is now wearing a simple pair of pants and a big gray sweatshirt, which obviously do not belong to Klaus. They are Diego's.

"Why are you wearing Diego's clothes" he can't help but ask, no, he's not jealous of seeing the brunette in Dos' clothes.

"What's wrong with you and the way I dress? It's never bothered you before" there is a tone of indignation that Five prefers to ignore.

Indeed, it has never bothered him the way Klaus dresses, in the future he did not, but when he returned the first time, his main worry was to stop the apocalypse and save his family, he had little-noticed if Klaus was wearing skirts, dresses or other people's clothes.

"Nothing," he said, "What do you want, Klaus? I am busy, I have no time for you," he says, regretting almost immediately

"Relax old man, I just came to let you know that dinner is ready, I've accomplished my mission as a message dove and I'm leaving" Klaus simply leaves, if his step is faster than usual, Five says nothing.

* * *

Diego looks up, is helping his mother to serve dinner, and is surprised to see Klaus come back, with a head down. He looks at Allison out of the corner of his eye and the girl simply shrugs.

Until a moment ago Klaus had been flitting around happily in the dining room, talking about the nice things he had bought for himself and proudly telling how an officer mistook him for a girl.

Grace had practically lulled Klaus into a cuddle about how cute he was, before asking him to go upstairs and get the rest of his brothers for dinner. Klaus yelled something at him about stealing his clothes because he was cold.

That didn't bother Diego anymore.

Now the happy look of the brunette was dark, lifeless as if some entity had stolen his happiness.

Ben walks into the dining room with a book in his hand, Diego swears that someday Ben is going to fall down because his face is buried in the books. As if Ben had heard his thinking or felt his gaze, he lifts his face to look at it.

Diego gestures to Klaus who is playing with the napkins, deadly quiet.

"What happened," asked the Asian, approaching him

Diego wishes he could have an answer for Ben, but has the same uncertainty "I don't know, he was fine when he went up to get you" he reports thoughtfully

Five enters the dining room, looking more angry and grumpy than usual.

Diego and Ben share a look, they have no proof but are almost certain that Klaus' melancholy mood has something to do with Five. They both look on in surprise as Five prefers to sit next to Klaus, shamelessly stealing Ben's place. Klaus is tense when he feels the presence of Five.

The table is silent for a second, but Ben smiles calmly.

"Hey," Six calls attention to the rest of his brothers, "Five just had a good idea. Why don't we arrange the seats differently," he promulgates innocently, smiling softly. The girls nod enthusiastically and Luther simply shrugs. Five looks at Ben in shock.

Diego swears he loves his brother Ben, he is a genius.

The new arrangement of the table looks like this: Allison at the head of the table, on the right side of the table sits Vanya, followed by Luther and finally Five. On the left side of Three sits Diego, Klaus, and Ben.

"Great, the pair numbers should stay together," he says, noticing the angry look on Five's face.

Diego doesn't feel sorry for making his brother angry; it's not the first time he's warned Five about upsetting Klaus.

Looking at the medium sideways, Klaus simply plays with the food without taking a bite.

He doesn't know what happened, but he will kill someone if Klaus has a breakdown.

* * *

He sneaks out after dinner, not interested in "hanging out" with his siblings in front of a TV.

Honestly, this is extremely childish and a waste of time, and he doesn't want to see Klaus cuddling up with Diego and Ben. Some nonsense about pair bonding or something like that. It's stupid.

He stops in front of Klaus' room, contemplates for a moment, before rushing back to his room and returning to Klaus'. He still doesn't understand why he bought that package and he's not going to stop and think about it, he has better things to do.

He looks around before entering the medium's room, smiles at the mess, it is somewhat convenient for him because his package could easily be confused with the new clothes.

He opens one of the bags and is surprised to find red lace underwear for women. He drops the box into the bag and blinks to his room.

He closes the door with a key. He does not want to be disturbed. No one can see him in that state.

He feels his face burning.

What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he blushing like a child? He is a man, mentally is 59 years old, but, then remember that his body is 14 years old, and anything makes him react.

His pants are a little bulky and he grunts furiously. He's definitely not going to touch himself and he's not going to think about the red lingerie or imagine what Klaus would look like in it.

He won't.

Even if he has to break his head on the wall.

The idea of passing out is more and more attractive.

* * *

Klaus closes the door to his room with a little more force than usual, grimaces at the loud door slam, begging not to alert any of his brothers, especially Ben or Diego, who seem to have taken their task of being overprotective brothers very seriously.

He lets out a sigh when he doesn't feel footsteps nearby and drops heavily onto his bed. It has been a long and exhausting day: between shopping, the man flirting with him, the officer, his family, dinner, and Five's anger.

He shakes his head. He will not think about Five.

He looks for something to distract himself and his glance falls on those bags still piled up in a corner of his bed; he should order them, but is very tired and honestly does not have the courage to see the skirts and female clothes that he has bought with the help of Allison and Vanya.

Five seemed to dislike seeing him dressed in skirts. He must admit that he is a little hurt by the attitude of the evening. Not even Luther had been that cruel and that the blond man was quite clumsy.

He laughs as he remembers how a 16-year-old Luther asked him if he was a man or a woman. Klaus had to sit his older brother down and explain to him that it wasn't really about being one or the other, it was just Klaus being Klaus. He just wanted to look pretty, feel beautiful and there were times when he liked to see himself in women's clothes and other times he just wanted to feel protected, so he stole his brothers' clothes, especially Ben's, Diego's, and Allison's.

He never believed that Five would have a problem with his tastes. It was not his intention to make him uncomfortable. After all, when they were kids, his wearing skirts was never a problem for Five.

He sadly admits that the apocalypse and loneliness have stolen his Five.

He curses himself, says he won't think about Five and here he is sighing melancholy because Five had looked at him badly.

How pathetic.

He becomes even more pathetic because he reaches out with one of his hands, reaching for the book of Jane Austen that he keeps in his drawer, and opens the book to take the dried rose from the pages.

No doubt he was a sentimental fool, he had kept the rose that Five had stolen from their mother's garden to give to him as a birthday present when they were barely eight years old. It had been the first gift Five had ever given him.

He put the rose back in the book, before taking the bags and throwing them at the bottom of his closet. His siblings had always accused him of being selfish, among other things, and he was, but not when it came to Five.

The little girl God is a witness to how much he loves the time traveler. All the Hargreeves owed Five so much: Not only had he saved their lives, he also brought Ben back and gave them time to become a family again and prevent the apocalypse. The last thing he wanted to do was bother him.

If it bothered Five to see him in women's clothes, he would only wear them when he was sure Five couldn't see him.

It was just a matter of making a little sacrifice. Until Five adapted.

Besides, it's not like he could wear those kinds of clothes at the academy. His father would kill him.

Klaus falls asleep hugging Diego's sweatshirt, wishing he had Dave's dog tags, but he lost it when they went back to the past.

* * *

**_He runs toward the courtyard, avoiding his siblings; all of them are too busy with their tasks, but he is intelligent, much more than the others, so tasks do not represent great difficulty and he can escape._ **

**_He has a goal and must take advantage of the fact that Father is not in the house._ **

**_Arriving at the greenhouse, their mother has an important collection of exotic flowers, but he is only interested in one: The red roses._ **

**_They have not yet bloomed completely, they are just a few buds that struggle to open, they are perfect. Carefully cut one, the most beautiful one._ **

**_He runs back to the house and rushes up the stairs, and enters without knocking. He smiles at the child with curly brown hair._ **

**_"Five" greets in a soft voice "How does it look on me?" asks him as he spins around stretching the skirt of the white dress_ **

**_His cheeks blush "Good" he admits, the rose is hidden behind his back, he just needs a little courage "Here, put it in your hair to match your belt, otherwise, you will look ridiculous" he orders throwing the rose_ **

**_"Thank you," he says to embrace him tightly_ **

**_"Don't hug me, you idiot," he says in a grumpy tone, yet he ends up hugging him around the waist._ **

He wakes up holding his head. He had a strange dream. The right side of his head is pounding, the plate that the Commission put on him when they modified his body hurts.

Strange that it hurts, it hasn't done so in years.

Tomorrow he will ask Grace to check it out.

Something strange was going on with him.


	3. I met someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think he's escaped to consume?" Luther's innocent question only serves to put Five in a worse mood
> 
> "No," said Diego and Ben at the same time, Allison bites her lips nervously.
> 
> "It's a possibility," says Luther, trying to sound harmless, Allison ends up kicking him in the calf for what he said

* * *

* * *

Their father returns two days early, in the middle of the afternoon. Klaus breathes a sigh of relief that he has chosen more according to his father's tastes and that he is not caught with the beautiful clothes Allison and Vanya had bought him.

Five stays away and Klaus tries not to show any pain about it. He has Ben and Diego by his side and his brothers rarely leave his side, fearful of his newfound sobriety. Klaus knows he should be offended, but can't find the heart to be angry with his brothers.

He knows that he has promised many times to stay sober, go to rehab and quit drugs, he has never succeeded, he has failed on every promise in the past but since he met Dave.

Since his horrible experience in Vietnam, he tries every day to keep his promise to his past lover.

Ben and Diego are allowed to comfort him when anxiety and the dead become too much, and when neither of them can comfort him enough, Vanya appears with her violin and Allison rumors it so that he sleeps without being able to hear or see the ghosts at night. Even Luther offers to sleep with him to make him feel safe.

The only one who seems to keep his distance is Five and it hurts.

He has tried not to disturb his brother, not to wear skirts or high stockings or shorts that barely covered his ass, but that, instead of calming the genie's bad mood, seemed to upset him even more.

Finally, Klaus surrenders, when Five needs him, he will come and get him.

* * *

He tries not to show his bad mood, tries not to grunt at his mother, or answer the old man in a bad way, but it is difficult. His headaches almost persist all day long and at night he can hardly sleep, usually awakened by the wet dreams he has with Klaus.

Sometimes he wishes he could hold on to Dolores. These things did not happen to him with her, he was sure that his love for her went beyond the physical, he had never felt the need to be touched, nor had he ever given himself the time to explore his body. During his first teen years, the only thing that occupied his mind was his desire to return home, to save his family.

These desires had motivated him for years.

So, no, he could not explain why now, after seeing HIS brother dressed so nicely, he felt a sexual attraction, it was a feeling totally unknown to him.

He was not stupid, he knew that going through second puberty was not going to be easy, his pubescent body responded to practically any stimulus, it was normal to wake up with an erection or to have wet dreams.

But his dreams were not normal, some seemed to be memories of his childhood, of his time in the post-apocalyptic wasteland, and others were simply fantasies that revolved over and over again around Klaus.

He refused to be obsessed with Klaus.

Why would he do this? He had always found Klaus annoying, childish, weak, sweet, and funny

Seeing Klaus in the company of Ben and Diego put him in a worse mood, without understanding why those two always had to be around Klaus as if they were his shadows.

Part of him was grateful for Reginald's early return. With the return of their father, everyone had less free time, which meant that everyone had to pay attention to classes, training sessions and had to wear the uniform.

No more skirts, no more socks, no more borrowed clothes from Diego and Ben. No more teenage sexual confusion.

Just the plain, simple uniform.

He should have known his life wasn't going to be that simple. How could he forget that Klaus was extremely popular at this time? Fanatics would practically throw themselves at his brother's feet.

Even some of the victims, the so-called hostages, used to cling to his brother.

For his part, Five hated people trying to touch him, he was unreachable and most of the girls were crazy about him, it seemed that his rejection only encouraged them instead of repelling them. But Klaus was kind, too kind, and charming. He was like honey and attracted all the annoying flies.

Why didn't he remember any of this?

Why did it bother him how popular Klaus could be?

Why couldn't those people keep their damn dirty hands off Klaus' body?

Klaus was not an object to be touched in that way. The medium should not let himself be touched in that way. Klaus' body belonged to the medium and him?

No, that was not correct, but because the more he repeated it, the better it sounded.

Like a forgotten desire.

* * *

Ben was not surprised to receive a visit from Five at midnight, he had practically counted the days to see when his brother would deign to visit him.

People used to be surprised at how similar and different they were, most of his brothers thought they were good friends, in part they were, but beyond that warm friendship, there was a rivalry between them.

They were both extremely intelligent, powerful and at some point, both had loved the same person, only Five had always felt a more romantic, childlike attraction while he, loved Klaus in a more platonic, innocent way.

"What do you want Five?" Ben asked as soon as to see Five appear in his room, Diego owed him ten dollars.

For a moment Five seemed hesitant, Ben allowed him to have his moment, sometimes Five tended to shut himself off before answering, usually when something was weighing him down or when he couldn't find a solution to a particularly difficult problem. In the future, Five used to drink, but fortunately, that habit seemed to be a thing of the past, when everyone had promised to remove Klaus' attractions.

"You seem to need it right now," he said, as lifted one of the floorboards and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Five raised one of his eyebrows. "What? Klaus isn't the only one who has a problem with addiction," the Asian admitted.

Five shrugged his shoulders as he took a big sip from the bottle. "I'm not sure what's wrong with me," he admitted.

Ben nodded his head, everyone had suspected that Five seemed to have forgotten part of his past with them.

"There are things I can't remember, at first I didn't give it much thought, I remembered your faces, your names, my mission, and what was important to remember to return home".

Ben felt a twinge in his chest, partly feeling guilty, none of them did anything to stop Five from escaping that afternoon, all too afraid of his father's punishment. Five gave the bottle another drink, Six wasn't sure if he should be allowed to continue drinking.

"But then, everything started coming back to me, feelings, memories, dreams I didn't remember, now they seem to want to come back. I am not a child, I am not even a man like you, I am an old man," said an angry Five. "Since we came back, you keep saying that my relationship with Klaus was different. Different in what way?" he demanded to know.

Ben snorted, of course, Five would not have the patience to find out. Patience and his brother had never gotten along. What Five wanted, Five got with a snap of his fingers. His father was always willing to please him in almost any way, Klaus would do whatever it took to make the little genius happy and Luther never allowed any of them to intimidate his twin, even when the twin seemed willing to go over the top.

Now it was up to him to tell him the truth and hope that his older brother was not an idiot and hurt Klaus again, or to keep quiet, to lie so that Klaus would not be hurt by his brother's greed.

* * *

Laughs make him turn towards the civilians crowded behind the police fence. He is surprised to see his father punishing a teenager who looks like them. For a moment he stops, he can feel the tug of Allison's clothes, but his eyes cannot help but look with some sorrow at the teenager.

He feels pity for the teenager.

And anger at his father.

The old man can't even be nice for once.

That teenager was not one of his children; he had no right to humiliate him like that.

"Klaus" called him Ben, rushing to his sidHe walked, trying to avoid the journalists and police, who fortunately did not look at him, but at the rest of his family until he reached a small alley between two stores.

"I'm coming Ben, go ahead," he said as he walked in the opposite direction to his brothers, they would be fine, he was just the vigilant one, they didn't need him to beat the thieves of the week.

He walked, trying to avoid the journalists and police, who fortunately did not look at him, but at the rest of his family, until he reached a small alley between two stores. He hears sobbing coming from behind a dumpster.

He feels sorry.

How many times has he cried locked up in the mausoleum? Crying for someone to comfort him. He remembers Vanya locked in the bunker, wanting to comfort her, but not wanting to confront Luther.

Maybe it was time to stop being a coward.

He approaches the teenager, who seems to be his own age physically.

"Are you here to make fun of me, Number Four?" The question comes out with rage.

"No, I'm sorry about what my father told you" Klaus sincerely apologizes "Sometimes my father can be... A bastard" he admits with a grimace

The teenager laughs at the last thing and Klaus congratulates himself mentally.

"I am Four, but you can call me Klaus" the medium stretches out his hand, undecided, not knowing what to do next, his social skills are restricted to trying to conquer or seduce to get drugs.

"I am Harold" is presented by the young man in the cheap mask, obviously a copy of the Umbrella Academy uniform, Klaus is fascinated by the care the teenager seems to have taken.

"A pleasure Harold"

* * *

Five and his brothers come out of the bank, Ben is covered in blood and Diego tries to wipe his face with a handkerchief, the boy who possesses Eldritch's beasts seems a bit bewildered by Klaus' absence.

Allison seems nervous as she looks for Klaus and Luther stretches his neck, looking for him in the multitude. If they leave the bank without their brother, Klaus will have problems with his father.

Everyone hesitates before leaving. Five really seems quite upset by the absence of the brunette.

"Do you think he's escaped to consume?" Luther's innocent question only serves to put Five in a worse mood

"No," said Diego and Ben at the same time, Allison bites her lips nervously.

"It's a possibility," says Luther, trying to sound harmless, Allison ends up kicking him in the calf for what he said

Finally, the brunette ends up arriving through one of the side doors of the bank, looking strangely happy and a bit flushed.

"Where were you?" asks Diego

"Oh, I met someone," said the brunette totally happy

Klaus ignored it, but his words only made the discomfort that Five had been feeling since his conversation with Ben increase.

* * *

Note: I have a university exam tomorrow. I am very nervous and yet I am writing this. Priorities. HAHAHAHA 


	4. Just be careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Klaus, I'm happy that you finally dare to open up, to socialize, to be yourself," she says carefully, pondering her words, "Just be careful, okay? It hurts her to say those words, especially when it seems that Klaus's smile is so easily wiped off.
> 
> Klaus stops for a moment, stares at her for half a second before he hugs her. "I'll have it, Ally," promises the brunette.
> 
> She doesn't feel better, not that she doesn't trust Klaus, but it is not the first time that her brother breaks a promise.
> 
> If this Harry or whatever his name is ends up being a threat, she's not going to hesitate to exterminate him.

* * *

Finally, the brunette ends up arriving through one of the side doors of the bank, looking strangely happy and a bit flushed.

"Where have you been?" asks Diego

"Oh, I met someone," he said, totally happy

Klaus ignored it, but his words only made the discomfort that Five had been feeling since his conversation with Ben grow.

* * *

The Hargreeves got into the car, and Allison and Klaus sat in the back seats so they could talk quietly, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Every once in a while Ben would turn to look at them, but let Klaus have his moment with Allison.

He doesn't want to seem like an invasive, overprotective brother. He is and he knows it, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to cover it up a little. Gradually he and Klaus are trying to live their lives separately, he admits with some regret that it is costing him more than the brunette.

He has gotten used to following Klaus everywhere and at all times.

It has even caused more than one misunderstanding with their father because there are nights when Ben cannot sleep if he is not at Klaus' side or vice versa. So it is normal that Ben sneaks out at night to sleep with the medium.

There are no lustful feelings or desires, Ben loves Klaus like his brother, unlike other people. He doesn't want to accuse anyone, but he looks at Five out of the corner of his eye and sees him extremely upset as if he were about to have a fit of rage.

Great, it is said mentally, a jealous Five is a rather grumpy Five who tends to do reckless things. Ben likes to compare his brother to a cobra: Five is fast and lethal, but he tends to throw out his poison if attacked.

He looks sideways at Diego playing with his knives. He knows that the Latino is also getting nervous. Diego tends to be protective, losing Eudora and Mom in the future has left him with a terrible streak of being possessive of Klaus. He can't blame him.

For the two of them, there is no doubt that Klaus is the weakest of the three and now that Four is sober, they must try to keep him that way.

Ben does not want to see Klaus suffer another drug overdose. The first four times were more than enough.

* * *

Five, on the other side, clenches his fists tightly and bites his tongue, he shouldn't feel this way, but Klaus' words: "I met someone" while wearing a silly smile and blushing cheeks are enough to put him in a bad mood.

Klaus, of course, ignores all this while talking to Allison and that only serves to worsen his mood.

Klaus is an idiot.

The brunette not only dared to neglect a mission by putting the rest of the team at risk, which is not surprising, but it was for something extremely stupid like meeting someone in the middle of a theft.

What reasonable person would talk to someone in the middle of a robbery? None, most would not have even approached the bank or would have fled if possible. This makes him think that perhaps this mysterious person is not quite normal.

Is he a civilian or is he someone who sent the commission? He knows that The Handler will not rest until she destroys them, she is determined that the apocalypse will happen and they are a great obstacle.

Yes, he sounds paranoid, but caring for his brothers has been all he's done for years. Taking care of everyone's identity and his siblings' actions so as not to draw attention to the commission has become his obsession.

Thinking about their identities makes him wonder if Klaus introduced himself as Number Four or as Klaus? God, he hopes that he has kept his mouth closed.

There was a reason why their father had named them with numbers and nicknames, and that was to protect their identity. No one outside the academy knew what their faces looked like, the masks protected them and their legal names too. With them, they could have some normality when they left the academy.

Vanya had revealed this in his book, and that's how Allison and Diego were discovered,

assumes that Klaus also had problems when he was recognized as Number Four.

He turned to see Allison and Klaus once more. He clenched his jaw in such a way that his teeth snapped.

The final straw was that Klaus did not seem to be worried at all. On the contrary, he seemed happy to tell Allison how nice and kind his new friend was. Number Three listened attentively to every word that came out of his brother's mouth, excited about the chestnut tree.

Was Klaus always so naive and stupid?

How come no one can realize how dangerous this whole situation was? None of them was safe from the commission. 

He wanted a drink, badly needed, or a big cup of coffee and a long talk with Dolores. She would understand. What would Dolores say to him in this situation? Perhaps that he was being a little dramatic.

But he wasn't, people weren't good or bad, the world wasn't black and white, but most people used to take advantage of their brothers and sisters. A good example is Leonard Peabody, the guy had manipulated Vanya until she almost went crazy.

Patrick, Allison's ex, had also been a manipulative person who ended up breaking his sister's heart.

Relationships outside of the academy should be forbidden. Always.

They were dangerous and risky and not worth the trouble.

They had each other. Why couldn't that be enough?

He didn't know who Klaus' new friend was, nor did he care; all he knew was that he had to disappear the boy.

No Dolores, he wasn't being a jealous controller, he just didn't want anything bad to happen to his useless siblings.

Yes Dolores, especially Klaus.

* * *

Allison listens carefully, without making any judgments, yet in her mind, she cannot be calm. She was not sure how she should feel about Klaus' new friend, she was intrigued not only to know who he is and why his brother seems so loving when talking about him, but she also wants to know what that boy wants with his brother.

Klaus is always too confident. Just as Vanya had been in the future with Leonard.

And if there's one thing Allison had learned from her previous life it's that most people are going to try to use them and those who don't try to use them can rarely understand the magnitude of their complicated lives and what it takes to have powers.

Most think it is simple, they were born gifted and therefore should have impeccable control of those powers, but this was not the case, controlling those powers has cost them sweat, blood, and tears, and even then, they cannot always control themselves.

Klaus and Vanya are a clear example of what happens when they fail to properly control their powers. Klaus had to rely on drugs to keep from going crazy and Vanya almost destroyed the world in a fit of rage.

In her case, she had never wanted to manipulate Patrick, she loved him, but her power sometimes exceeded her own limits. Her upbringing had led them to believe that they could abuse their powers, a part of her being grateful that Claire had turned out to be normal.

She never hesitated to use her rumors to get a role she wanted or a better job offer. But it was never her intention to manipulate Patrick or Claire.

It hurt to think about her little girl. She wasn't even able to say goodbye to her. Luther had to do it for her.

Would she ever be able to get her daughter back?

Now they were in the past and there didn't seem to be any possibility of returning to the future, with her daughter, the worst part of it all was that she couldn't blame Five. Their brother warned them that he didn't know where the portal would lead them or exactly when. He just wanted to take them to a place where they would be safe from the apocalypse. And he succeeded.

They were safe in the academy again at the age of 14.

That Klaus would talk so openly about a stranger worried her as much as it did when she met Leonard.

She was no longer willing to lose anyone else. Especially not Vanya, Klaus, or Luther.

"Klaus, I'm happy that you finally dare to open up, to socialize, to be yourself," she says carefully, pondering her words, "Just be careful, okay? It hurts her to say those words, especially when it seems that Klaus's smile is so easily wiped off.

Klaus stops for a moment, stares at her for half a second before he hugs her. "I'll have it, Ally," promises the brunette.

She doesn't feel better, not that she doesn't trust Klaus, but it is not the first time that her brother breaks a promise.

If this Harry or whatever his name is ends up being a threat, she's not going to hesitate to exterminate him.

* * *

It's midnight and everyone is sleeping. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about Harold all afternoon, his father has punished him for not answering one of his questions during dinner, so he has been left without dinner. If he was sincere, whether his father thinks about it or does it, he doesn't care. Especially since he is still angry about what happened that afternoon. He will never forgive his father for humiliating Harold like that.

**_"I am Four, but you can call me Klaus" the medium stretches out his hand, undecided, not knowing what to do next, his social skills restricted to trying to conquer or seduce to get drugs._ **

**_"I am Harold" is presented by the young man in the cheap mask, obviously a copy of the Umbrella Academy uniform, Klaus is fascinated by the care the teenager seems to have taken._ **

**_"A pleasure Harold. I like your uniform," he tells him honestly._ **

**_"Thank you, but you don't have to pretend." Harold hugs his legs again_ **

**_"I am not lying._ ** **_Do you want to try on my mask?" he really needs to work on his social skills, it's awful._ **

**_He mentally applauds himself when he sees the happiness on the other teenager's face "Yes"_ **

**_Klaus hesitates for a second, his father has always told them that their identity must be secret, everyone can know their names, but no one should know what their faces look like without the mask. It's a way to protect them and he understands that, but Harold doesn't have a paparazzi face, so he decides he wants to trust the boy._ **

**_He takes the mask off and blinks to get used to the clarity of the day._ **

**_He hears Harold hold his breath and "Okay, this is me, tadaaa" takes a little bow. "Well try it on," he insists_ **

**_Harold looks insecure, but he is so happy that he finally takes off his cardboard mask. Klaus holds his breath when he sees the black eye._ **

**_"What happened to you?" he asks, leaning his hand gently on the eye, not wanting to hurt it, just checking the swelling._ **

**_Reginald may be cruel, a heartless bastard, but he has never dared to touch them like that. To see someone so young, with that kind of blow, turns his stomach._ **

**_He has been beaten many times, the streets are not friendly to prostitutes or drug addicts, he has been tortured and has been in the war, but to see a child beaten, makes him angry._ **

**_" There is no such thing," Harold says in shame, Klaus can see those brown eyes fogging over with unspilled tears._ **

**_"Oh honey" he whispers, and does what comes naturally, he hugs him._ **

**_Dave used to hug him when abstinence became too much. It's something he knows works perfectly with distressed people._ **

He carefully walks down the stairs, trying to avoid stepping on loose floorboards so they don't squeak under his weight. He looks around, sees no one, but it never hurts to be careful, especially when you have six other siblings and a father who has cameras. He goes to the payphone and dials the number he learned by heart that afternoon. The phone rings once, twice, three times, and then a soft voice answers. He breathes a sigh of relief.

Sending Harold home was like getting a kick from Luther.

"Harry boy, are you okay?" he asks, he has been waiting late to call Harold.

Klaus doesn't notice the cold blue eyes staring at him from the darkness of the hallway. Nor does he notice that Ben is standing on the stairs with Diego, the three of them eavesdropping on Klaus' animated, loving call.


	5. That fucking bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is not an idiot, he knows that what he feels for Klaus is not just a brotherhood, even when there are things he cannot remember, Klaus frustrates him like no other person but also makes him feel more...human.
> 
> His libido doesn't help either, but certainly, it is not just lusting that Klaus awakens in him, it is a feeling almost similar to the one he feels with Dolores.
> 
> Dolores has been his life, his life-partner for more than three decades, she has helped him not to go completely crazy, he owes a lot to his former partner. She has given him a focus, surprisingly, very human. He has cared about her, loved and protected her, and in return, Dolores kept him human, because she needed to be protected and loved, just like Klaus.
> 
> He swallows painfully, his throat feels dry, scratchy, and emits a low sound, like a kind of pitiful groan as he clings to the bark of the tree. It is not a panic attack, it is much worse, it is the realization that for years his beloved Dolores is nothing more than the representation of his Klaus.

* * *

* * *

His brothers are upset, he can see it in the way Diego polishes the knives, with more strength than he should, the medium fears that Two will end up cutting himself; Also the way Ben squirms while pretending to read a book, but Klaus notices that he has been reading the same page for more than ten minutes.

He looks at Five who hasn't moved from his place either, he can note the almost white knuckles holding the newspaper tightly. Five has had a tense morning, not only did he end up beating up Luther, but he almost ended up breaking One' s arm. If his older brother hadn't had super strength he would have been in trouble.

He doesn't remember seeing Five act that way for a long, long time.

He raises one of his eyebrows, confused. There are times where Klaus doesn't really understand his brothers. Why are they nervous? Has he done anything to upset them?

He meditates, has tried not to cause too much trouble, has not been drinking on the sly or taking drugs, tries not to wear provocative clothes or say anything that might upset the mood, although he always ends up saying some of his typical comments, if he didn't it wouldn't be him.

He shrugs off whatever is bothering his brothers, hoping they will ignore him long enough to escape from the academy. He wants to take advantage of the fact that his father is busy with the company, and that the training of the afternoon has been suspended, to meet with Harold.

He gets up from his chair, trying to act as normal as possible, reminding himself to act naturally, without fear, just as he did in the future, only forgetting one small detail: He's clumsy, he's always been a clumsy teenager, and it's gotten worse with his sudden change of body. He went from having a modest and attractive adult man's body to being a teenager with long extremities and natural clumsiness.

He hates it, his pubescent body makes him feel insecure. Even when he dresses up in nice, feminine clothes, he feels insecure. He knows he has a cute face, everyone tells him so, but his body lacks elegance and grace. 

"Where are you going?" Five's sharp, demanding voice stops him from running away, causing him to slam his calf into the coffee table, it's not fair, Five isn't even looking at him

Damned clumsy body, thinks the brunette touching the injured area. Ben snorts funny without looking up from the book.

"I'm going to the bathroom" he warns "The lunch has made me feel bad and so..."

Diego throws one of the pillows of the armchair at him, and taking into account the ability of Two, it doesn't fail, hitting him full in the face "We don't need details" warns the elder

Klaus laughs behind the pillow, "Oh sure dear, I'll be back in a while"

He walks out normally, but when he reaches the edge of the stairs he rushes up, noticing that none of his brothers are following him. He goes to his room.

He sighs, leaning against the door, as he finally enjoys some privacy. He quickly begins to take off his uniform, rummages through his closet, the pleated skirt would surely cause an adverse effect when it comes to being discreet, so he chooses a pair of jeans that clings to his legs, smiles as he notices the way his butt looks. To complete his outfit he takes one of Diego's black sweatshirts and a pair of red tennis shoes. Very normal, very boring, but comfortable enough to escape from his family for an afternoon.

Finally, he arranges his pillows on the bed in such a way that they simulate his body, lowers the blinds, and turns off the lights. Perfect. It will only be two hours, he vows to be back before dinner. He goes out the window of his room, taking advantage of the emergency stairs.

He smiles as he walks to the park, his plan has been perfect.

* * *

Five gets up from the couch, he doesn't need stupid excuses like Klaus. Five is not a child who needs his siblings to take care of him, he is an adult, and what Ben or Diego think about him, he doesn't care.

He blinks inside his room and tries to listen carefully to his surroundings. He can't hear anything coming from Klaus's room because it is soundproof.

He looks at the calculations in his notebook, going over the operations, even though his head is obviously thinking about something else. Finally, after a few minutes, exactly 7 minutes, not that he was counting, he can hear noises in the emergency staircase. He clenches his fists tightly, holding back his desire to jump into the alley and surprise Klaus.

He bites his lips hard, Klaus has lied to him. It shouldn't bother him so much, but it does. It's a horrible feeling that clings to his chest, and it's hard to ignore, even when he tries.

He blinks in the alley, right behind the garbage container. He discreetly follows Klaus, the brunette seems too happy to notice his presence.

He rolls his eyes, his brother needs to work on his techniques, Klaus was an easy target for any kidnapper.

That little idiot just makes him worry.

He has seen Klaus talking very sweetly to a stranger, even if it is through a phone, Klaus has escaped every night to talk to that "Harry", and he always notices the worry and the pain in the expression of the brunette, he knows it by the way Klaus wrinkles his mouth to the side, and puckers his nose, while his eyes look a little bright as if he would cry at any moment.

It bothers him to see Klaus worrying so much about a stranger. It bothers him to know that the love that only belongs to him and his family is now being wasted on someone else.

A stranger. A foreigner. A possible danger.

He doesn't know anything about this "Harry Boy", Klaus has only known him for an afternoon and a few phone calls, but he is ready to break the rules for that person.

He does not remember if in the past Klaus has directed his attention to other people, but the way Ben looks worried and upset, he can almost assure that he has not.

Five has lost so many events from his brothers' lives that they are practically strangers. The little he knows about them is from his sister's book. He remembers those painful pages, those secrets, the dark and ugly part of the academy, revealed for all to see.

There is one part of the book that has always embarrassed him, the way the brunette described the relationship between Klaus and him that seemed more like the sweet relationship of two children in love than that of two brothers.

But every memory he has, the image of Klaus is blurred.

He has never thought much about it, he knows that there are things that he cannot remember, so not remembering Klaus has never mattered to him because he remembers Klaus' body perfectly and the pain that it caused him at that moment, and that was enough motivation to try to find a way back home.

For years the idea of saving his family was his real motivation, his impulse to keep going, the reason for accepting the Handler's offer.

Protecting his family and keeping them alive is his only goal. The rest of the world was just collateral damage.

* * *

Ben puts the book down as he watches Five go out, Eldritch's beasts move nervously, honestly, there are times when Klaus forgets that they spent more than a decade-long time together. Ben knew every grimace, every excuse, the tone of his voice, and the way Klaus moved from memory. He knew when Klaus was lying or telling the truth, or when he was hurt, but he pretended not to be. Klaus was definitely not going to the bathroom.

"He didn't go to the bathroom, did he?" is the question Diego keeps asking as he polishes the knives.

"No" he admits to being resigned, sometimes taking care of Klaus makes him feel like an old man, it's a job he takes very seriously

Klaus is the most sensitive of them all and, without counting Vanya, he is the one who has suffered most from his father's fury. Vanya may have been ignored and left aside for years, but Klaus is the center of attention of his father, the one who receives the worst scolding and the worst training, his two siblings are opposite poles but they are too similar.

There are times when he suspects that, if Klaus had not been drugged most of the time, he would have caused the apocalypse. Most of his brothers do not understand or know the power of Four, but he has witnessed that power for over 12 years, and he knows that Klaus is more powerful than he likes to show. It is ironic to think that his father is right in saying that Klaus only scratches part of his potential.

"Why does he have to lie to us," Diego's voice sounds too painful, Two has always hated the lies.

"It's his way of protecting himself," he comforts, he is not protecting Klaus, but he knows that the medium has his reasons for hiding from his brothers

"Aren't you worried about him seeing other people? What if it's a drug addict or an abuser?"

"Klaus is a survivor, he has survived twelve years on the street, a couple of kidnappings including the partners of Five, a war, and let's not forget the time he died, but he came back to life again" he is a little offended by Two's distrust of Klaus.

Diego drops the knife, Ben immediately realizes his mistake, he has spoken out. Now Diego looks at him with his mouth slightly open and his eyes narrow, as he tries to process his words.

"Diego" Ben raises his hands to calm the attack he knows is coming.

"Wh-Wh....at do yo...u mea...n?" he stutters, trying hard not to. Ben grimaces. Diego has been fighting with his stutter for years.

"Calm," he asks, seeing Two' pale face

"No" denies. How did his little brother gets kidnapped by the lunatics of the mask? What's even worse, how did he die and come back to life? None of this makes sense and Diego needs answers.

* * *

Harold plays with his fingers in a stressful way. He can't help it, he feels his stomach removing from his nerves, some minutes have passed since he has been sitting on that bench waiting and praying for Klaus to show up.

The last few days have been like a real dream, Klaus usually calls him after midnight, both of them fearing that at some point either of their parents will notice their nightly activities. But Harold doesn't want Klaus to stop his calls. It feels good that someone cares about him.

It's nice to have a friend, a partner, a protector. Klaus is basically his angel, his hero. It's what keeps him sane every time his father hits him. To know that someone cares about him.

"Harry boy" Klaus' voice automatically makes him happy, it's like magic, even if the nickname embarrasses him a little.

"Klaus" gets up excited from the bench. He finds it so strange to see Klaus without his uniform, but he can't help noticing how cute the brunette looks in that sweatshirt that is a little big for the slim body of the brunette.

As Klaus approaches, he can notice the medium's frown, he doesn't look so happy anymore, he wrings his hands. Has he done something wrong to upset Klaus?

"He hurt you" Klaus' hand brushes his wounded lips, grimaces in pain, but feels warm, Klaus' hand feels very good

"I'm fine" he lies, and to his utter shame his stomach roars.

"Are you hungry?" asks the brunette "Come on, I'll buy you some donuts," he points in the direction of the donut store called Griddy's

He nods and blushes when Klaus takes him by the hand.

* * *

He appears just behind some trees while he watches the famous "Harry" for the first time, he snorts funny, the Harry boy is just an ordinary kid, with nothing extraordinary. Part of him expected this Harry to be a handsome, tall, and muscular guy, as Klaus liked them. But seeing the ordinary kid disappoints him and in a way brings him relief.

Doubt this guy can hurt Klaus. He almost wants to laugh at his own foolishness.

No doubt Dolores must be laughing at him right now. He has never doubted his abilities or himself, but when it comes to his family, especially Klaus, he doubts everything, even himself.

He is not an idiot, he knows that what he feels for Klaus is not just a brotherhood, even when there are things he cannot remember, Klaus frustrates him like no other person but also makes him feel more...human.

His libido doesn't help either, but certainly, it is not just lusting that Klaus awakens in him, it is a feeling almost similar to the one he feels with Dolores.

Dolores has been his life, his life-partner for more than three decades, she has helped him not to go completely crazy, he owes a lot to his former partner. She has given him a focus, surprisingly, very human. He has cared about her, loved and protected her, and in return, Dolores kept him human, because she needed to be protected and loved, just like Klaus.

He swallows painfully, his throat feels dry, scratchy, and emits a low sound, like a kind of pitiful groan as he clings to the bark of the tree. It is not a panic attack, it is much worse, it is the realization that for years his beloved Dolores is nothing more than the representation of his Klaus.

Of that child, he left behind, of that brother who liked to dress in elegant and pompous dresses, who loved to hug and sneak into his bed at night, too burdened by the ghosts and harsh words of his father. That overly innocent child who saw him as some kind of knight in shining armor, who did not mind hearing his endless theories, even if he did not understand them. Of that child, he promised to stay together until they could escape his father's clutches.

He threw up his lunch.

He has no trouble assuming that the commission has not only made changes in his body, but also erased some of his memories, but why?

Why did she have to be so cruel as to take those memories away from him?

That fucking bitch.

* * *

He rushes home, has lost track of time and part of him was hurt by having to leave the child but is aware that if Harold doesn't come home the child's father may take offense or something and hit Harold again.

He snorts, he knows that abusers don't need a real reason to hit their victims.

He needs to talk to Diego, there has to be something they can do. It's not fair the way the child is being abused. Reginald has never hit them, he doesn't need to, Hargreeves' presence alone is enough to intimidate them.

But no one could assure him that Harold's father would not overdo it. In the time he has known the boy, he has seen him with a black eye and a broken lip,

What will be next?

He has never cared about other people besides his siblings. On the street, he has seen horrible things, but he has never allowed harm to come to a child.

He rushes up the emergency stairs, praying that his father hasn't returned or that his siblings would notice his absence.

When he arrives at his room he notices everything as he left it, he breathes a sigh of relief and hurries down the stairs to the dining room. The house is strangely quiet.

In the dining room, his siblings are sitting around the table, not touching their plates. His father watches him with his cold eyes.

"I see you finally deigning to honor us with your presence, Number Four, and without your uniform.

"Father" tries to excuse himself, but the man raises his hand, silencing him

"I don't want to hear your lies. Let's have dinner" he says and his mother finally serves the food, nobody talks because it is forbidden to do so.

Ben gives him a squeeze on his knee, it's not a consolation touch, it's a warning touch. His brother knows that he has lied to them and has run away. He doesn't know what's worse, knowing that Ben is angry with him or that his father is still looking at him.

"Number Four, stay after dinner," the man orders.

Klaus curses because that can only mean one thing. He will have to go to the mausoleum. He leaves the cutlery next to the plate, he is no longer hungry.


	6. Dad can go fuck himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's go home" Luther says
> 
> Five helps Klaus up, Klaus' wounds are not serious, but they bleed exaggeratedly. Ben grimaces at the blood. He hates blood, especially when it's Klaus bleeding.
> 
> "Let me carry him" is Luther who offers, he is the strongest of them all.
> 
> Five simply glares at Luther with fury, he's not going to let anyone touch Klaus. Not until he's sure the medium is okay. "No, I'll take him myself, see you at home" with that said both Klaus and Five disappear.
> 
> Luther looks at his other two brothers in confusion. "Were they kissing?"
> 
> "Excellent deduction Number One" it is Ben who annoys his brother, Number Six looks quite pleased.
> 
> "Well, it's about time" is all Luther contributes.

* * *

* * *

The heavy iron gates classically ornamented with the surname of an old family greet him as soon as they enter the cemetery, his father rushes to open them and the heavy gates creak from disuse. His body trembles without even being able to will, it is like being a child again, and he hates it with all his soul.

His body tenses and prepares to run, but Reginald's firm hand closes around his bicep tightly, Klaus is sure that's going to leave a mark that he's going to have to cover with long sleeves or makeup. His body simply won't move and his father ends up pushing him into the mausoleum, falling to his knees. His body's muscle memory makes him react, and he stands up quickly to stop Reginald from closing the door.

"No" he shouts somewhat desperately, it's funny that his thirty-year-old mind still fears this place. He may have better control of his powers, but he is still unable to appease his childish fears.

"Please" he begs as tries to open the door, but he has neither the same speed as the old man nor his strength. The door barely moves as he pounds relentlessly, again and again with his clenched fists "Let me out."

A Ben-like voice in his head tells him to keep his calm. To save his energy. He obviously doesn't listen to it. He can't reason as fear completely overtakes him.

"Let me out" this time he tries to use even his fingernails, something totally vain, but the pain helps his mind to concentrate on something other than the moans of the dead he already starts to hear.

The dead are slowly approaching from all parts of the cemetery.

They recognize him immediately as if he were a kind of lighthouse that attracts moths to its light, the ghosts begin to emerge from the walls, from the ceiling, from the floor itself. The healthier ones walk slowly and some just stare at him impassively. Others crawl leaving a trail of blood. Others don't even seem to have eyes, but they all whisper the same thing.

His name:

Klaus

Klaus

Klaus

Klaus

It's terrifying.

Especially because his body only starts to get smaller, trying not to be noticed by the spirits.

He squashes his hands against his ears and closes his eyes, if he doesn't see them and doesn't hear them, they can't hurt him. If he does not see and hear them, then he can pretend they are not there, even when some of the braver spirits try to touch him. He flinches as if he were being hit every time some phantom limb pierces his body.

His hands desperately reach for Dave's tags, he needs something to hold on to. He needs Dave. But he can only feel his bare skin under Ben's sweatshirt. Dave's badges are gone, he has no memory of the soldier, he hears a plaintive moan and is not sure if it is coming from him or the dead around him.

His breathing starts to become more and more labored and for a moment he feels he can't suck in enough oxygen to fill his lungs, it becomes painful to breathe as if his lungs are burning. It is like drowning in a swimming pool.

He opens his mouth trying to suck in more air, but it doesn't work. His fingernails sink desperately on his chest, leaving the marks of his nails that little by little begin to break his skin, the blood gushes delicately from them.

The fear slowly fades at the sensation of pain, he digs his nails in harder, and he can hear the wailing of the dead stop. He blinks in confusion, the ghosts look at him doubtfully, but there are some that smile with a certain satisfaction.

Little Girl in the Sky, I hate the dead. He thinks with a certain hatred.

Seeing the ghosts start their wailing again, he digs his nails in again, this time into his wrists. This time it doesn't work, the dead seem eager and excited about his little show, they begin to surround him until he is barely able to see the door, just a sea of bodies.

He trembles and his powers flicker, illuminating his hands.

No. He thinks in horror as he watches the ghosts turn blue.

He screams in despair, even as he knows no one will come to his rescue.

* * *

He sees his father's car drive away and the fear he has been feeling since dinner makes the tentacles want to come out and destroy the whole room. The Horrors are restless as they whisper Klaus' name in their head with something bordering on desperation.

Diego is lying on his bed, fiddling with the knives. Two looks pretty calm, and Ben can't blame him. He and Klaus have not been honest with his siblings. The medium had begged him not to tell the others about the nocturnal activities their father used to take him to.

Reginald hadn't locked his brother up again since they went back in time, so he didn't stop to think that at some point his bastard of a father might try to lock Klaus up again.

"Diego" calls out to Two and he lifts his head "There's one thing I haven't told you about Klaus yet" the way Diego tenses reminds him of a tiger about to attack.

"There's more?"

"Klaus asked me not to say anything, but when we were kids, dad used to lock Klaus in the cemetery to make him lose his fear of ghosts."

Diego raises his eyebrows and his mouth opens like a fish, if the situation were otherwise Ben would be laughing because Diego looks ridiculous and adorable. He watches as Two seems to struggle with his stutter, but he can see the way he can't seem to articulate any words.

"What the fuck was that you said?" it's not Diego who says those words. Ben simply stares at the ceiling for a brief second.

Maybe Klaus is right, in this house there is no privacy: he thinks resignedly.

"You both need to calm down" he tries to pacify things, it's useless, between Diego who seems to be choking with his words and emotions, and Five who simply looks homicidal.

Five smiles, it's a slow smile, which marks his dimple and his eyes sparkle almost with something Ben might call madness. The Horrors shift uneasily, they look ready to come out to protect him, Ben has to place a hand on the stomach to calm them down.

"Oh sure Ben, I'll calm down when you tell me" Five speaks slowly, but Ben is too busy trying to calm the Horrors, he doesn't even notice Five blinks to stand in front of him "Where's my Klaus?" Five's hands rest on his shoulders and squeeze painfully, Five may have the appearance of a teenager, he may not have super strength, but he has more strength than most of them. 

Diego grabs Five's hands and removes them from Ben's shoulders "N..o" he says, still unable to articulate well "No, we don't attack each other."

Five looks at Diego as if he were Reginald "Then tell me where is Klaus?" he demands almost shouting.

"The cemetery two blocks from here" indicates the Asian, before Five and Two start fighting. "We can all go together"

"No. I'll go alone" dictates the eldest of them, Ben rolls his eyes.

And there's Five's possessiveness showing its ugly face. He doesn't forget the way Five asked about Klaus: "Where's MY Klaus?"

"Dad?" asks Diego, barely articulating, though a bit calmer.

"I'll kill him if he stops me" the calm way he mentions his father's murder scares Ben.

"Fine" confirms Diego

Five disappears, leaving to find Klaus, Diego looks confused and angry, he turns to look at him, but Ben comes out of his room. Honestly, everyone in this family needs therapy because none of them can express their emotions well. 

* * *

He shows up at the cemetery, but immediately regrets it, his father's car is nowhere to be found, and he doesn't know exactly where his father is locking Klaus up. Perhaps he should have brought Ben with him, but at the moment all he thought was that Klaus was alone, locked up with his greatest fear.

Klaus was afraid of enclosed places and the dead.

" Fucking sadist," he said, thinking of his father "Klaus!" he shouted, hoping the brunette would hear him.

The wind was blowing strongly in that lonely place, it was creepy. He walked among the graves while shouting the medium's name. Waiting, waiting for an answer.

The thought of Klaus being locked in a tomb disgusted him. Five has done many bad things in the past, he has murdered, tortured, and played with people, with the simple goal of being able to get back to his family, to his siblings and, now he knows, to Klaus. He doesn't mind admitting that he is not a good person.

Truth be told, none of them are. Ben has destroyed many humans since the tender age of 12. Diego has a hero complex that doesn't always make him do the right thing. Luther is socially awkward and his words hurt more than his punches. Allison has manipulated them since she learned to use her powers. Vanya suffers from envy, they may have ignored her, but she never thought they also suffered from their father's training. The worst thing about Klaus was being an addict and the things he has done to get his fix, which includes stealing and lying. And finally, he, the prodigal son of Reginald Hargreeves, is nothing more than a killer with some psychopathic traits.

He told The Hadler that she transformed him into a murderer, the truth is that he already was one. Those traits were stored deep inside him. The killing didn't bother him, as long as there was a real cause. As a child it amused him to humiliate thieves, he likes to know that he was the smartest person. As Luther had said, his problem was thinking he was better than all of them.

He could feel his face burn at that. He hadn't treated Klaus in the best way, and even so, the brunette always seemed to show his affection openly. Klaus used to bring him smuggled coffee, and give him sweets with that same taste, to which he had become addicted. Klaus could spend hours listening to him, even when he talked about Dolores.

He feels frustrated that he didn't understand earlier.

"Klaus!" he shouts, getting a little desperate, he has walked halfway through the cemetery and there is no trace of the brunette.

Five doesn't know it, but Klaus can hear his name being called, only he can't distinguish Five's voice over the ghosts.

He is about to give up when a scream shatters the tranquility of the place. The scream sounds desperate, anguished and his heart races as he recognizes the bearer. It is Klaus.

He sounds terrified.

* * *

No one is coming to get him. No one is going to save him. He's going to die, again, here, in this grave. Accompanied only by the ghosts who want to tear him apart. They are angry, well, ghosts are always angry, furious, or too lost in their sorrow. It is as if death took away their humanity, leaving only those dark feelings that bound them to the world of the living.

He didn't even get to say goodbye to his family. Ben had been angry with him, and his relationship with Five was tense.

He can't help but laugh, even though tears wet his cheeks.

He misses his Five.

The dead man's hands dig viciously into his body, it's painful. Maybe this time the Girl will let him stay in heaven. Maybe he can see Dave again. That would be nice. Dave is after Five, the kindest person he has ever met in his life, Dave looked at him like he was the most wonderful thing in the world, he made him feel safe even in the middle of a damn war.

Dave was his knight, his soldier, the one who helped him heal from his addiction. Who didn't judge him every time he had a relapse. Dave was his best friend. He could almost say that the soldier was the love of his life if it weren't for the fact that that place was taken long ago by Five.

He doesn't even know why he still clings to the memory of Five. It's obvious that the old man is not that boy, he doesn't even seem to remember. It was a hard thing to deal with, when Five came back to them he had felt so happy, anxious to get his brother back, his best friend, his first love, but this one treated him with indifference, one that hurt more than his father's cruel words.

It didn't take him long to understand that old man Five was not his Five. He understood it when Five confessed Dolores' existence, he accepted it when he realized that Five would never come to rescue him from Hazel and ChaCha, and he resigned himself when he came back from Vietnam and the first thing the boy asked him was about the briefcase. His Five would never have done that.

The arms touching him and shaking him in desperation are so insistent and annoying.

" Stop it" he cried out painfully, still covering his ears with his eyes closed. His body ached from the blows, scratches, and bites he has received.

"Klaus, open your eyes, please" Five shakes his brunette almost in desperation, he has been able to keep the ghosts away, he is stained with blood and his clothes are torn, but he needs to get Klaus out of there.

Klaus opens his eyes, that voice doesn't sound like the dead, the image of Five covered in blood startles him, he sticks to the wall scared "Five are you dead?"

Sometimes it is hard for him to distinguish who is alive and who is dead. That Five is covered in the blood doesn't help either.

"No Klaus, it's not my blood. Turn off your powers Klaus, I can't stop them all" says the blue-eyed one, looking over his shoulder as more and more ghosts approach them.

"I can't, I don't know how" he admits somewhat embarrassed.

Five turns and kicks another ghost, he can't get Klaus out of there because none of them don't know what might happen. None of them have tried to combine their powers to see what happens and Five isn't willing to try.

"You have to stop so I can get you out of here" As soon as he gets out of here, he's going to start training Klaus along with Vanya.

Klaus looks at his hands in frustration. His powers run through every part of his body, causing his skin to become almost sickly pale and his veins were completely blue, his eyes glowing. His conflicting emotions were not helping, the more he tried to control his powers the more out of control they became. His body felt lighter as if at any moment he would begin to float.

"Go away Five" he orders resigned, the ghosts aren't going to stop, and if he's honest death doesn't seem so bad "They won't stop" he knows them all too well, they never stop, no matter how much he begs.

"I'm not going to leave you" the certainty and conviction with which Five utters those words make him blush

"They're not going to stop, go away, I don't want you to get hurt" Five crushes the skull of one of the ghosts crawling in his direction, before turning to look at him.

Five tries to remember something that might help it, when they were both children Klaus was very emotional and the ghosts feed off Klaus' fear. So all he needs to do is surprise Klaus, stop his emotions. Make them mutate into something other than fear.

He doesn't even think about it when he takes Klaus' resigned face and presses his lips to his. Klaus makes a noise similar to a surprised gasp. The ghosts disappear in an explosion of light.

But even though there is no longer any danger, none of them seem to stop. They are still kneeling in front of each other, clinging to each other.

Klaus' arms hold onto Five's back, almost desperately. Five smiles into the kiss, it feels so good, he brings his hand to the back of the brunette's neck, playing with the curls, not allowing Klaus to pull away from him yet.

It's not a good kiss, it's too rough and desperate, but gradually his body relaxes and Klaus lets go. He allows Five to lick his lips, and he responds by opening his mouth, allowing the older man's playful tongue to play with his.

Five tastes of blood, coffee, and something like whiskey. Blood aside, Five's taste is almost addictive. He doesn't want this kiss to end.

But the two are separated when the mausoleum door is kicked down. Klaus pushes his body away from Five's, slamming his head against the wall with force.

"Guys?" it's Luther who looks at them in confusion, Ben and Diego are joining him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Five looks indignant.

"We came to save Klaus" Diego looks offended by Five's question.

"You came to save me?" Klaus' uncertainty causes the foursome to wince involuntarily. His brother thought they weren't coming.

"Of course we came, the girls are at home waiting because Vanya almost had a panic attack when Ben told us."

"Ben."

"I wasn't going to let you suffer alone, idiot."

"Dad's going to..."

"Dad can go fuck himself" They all look at Five in surprise.

"Let's go home," Luther says

Five helps Klaus up, Klaus' wounds are not serious, but they bleed exaggeratedly. Ben grimaces at the blood. He hates blood, especially when it's Klaus bleeding.

"Let me carry him" is Luther who offers, he is the strongest of them all.

Five simply glares at Luther with fury, he's not going to let anyone touch Klaus. Not until he's sure the medium is okay. "No, I'll take him myself, see you at home" with that said both Klaus and Five disappear.

Luther looks at his other two brothers in confusion. "Were they kissing?"

"Excellent deduction Number One" it is Ben who annoys his brother, Number Six looks quite pleased.

"Well, it's about time" is all Luther contributes.


	7. Don't be such an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not like you'll care" Klaus knows he's making a mistake the moment he blurts out those words, not only because of the surprised cry from his siblings but because of the pain that flares in Five's eyes.
> 
> "You think I don't care?" the low voice sounds sharp, threatening, and broken. Five's hands tangle around the back of Klaus' neck and jaw, leaving bloodstains across the pale skin, across the bleeding knuckles "I can't remember our childhood, but I saw you dead, Klaus. All of you. I buried you when I was only 13. Do you have any idea of the pain I felt when I saw you dead? When I found your lifeless body?"
> 
> Klaus can imagine that scene, his Five at just 13 years old wandering the destroyed streets looking for his family, only to find them dead. It must have been painful for his Five because that was his Five, the one who had kissed him that morning promising to go for donuts at Griddy's in the evening.
> 
> "Fivey" he whispers painfully as he sees how Five has a stubborn expression but a wet look on his face.
> 
> "Spend 45 years trying to get back to you. Don't be such an idiot" Five lets him go and disappears with a pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've updated very soon between chapters, but I'm going to be a bit inactive for a while. It doesn't mean that I will stop updating, just that I will do it less frequently. I apologize, and those of you who are interested can follow me on Tumblr, I'll be doing stuff from various ships there, in case you're interested.

* * *

* * *

Five appears directly in the bathroom he has used since he was 10 years old and does not wish to share it with his siblings. In fact, the guest room on the east side of the house is his real room, given to him by his father for his good performance just a few months ago. Something he has never let his siblings know, at least until now.

Of course, as soon as his feet touch the floor, he guides Klaus to the toilet. Not everyone can handle his powers, most of them used to vomit, just like Klaus is doing right now.

Five simply resigns himself to rub Klaus' back. Carefully and gently noting a few cuts. He never thought ghosts could be so terrifying. When he appeared inside the mausoleum, the first thing he noticed was the nauseating smell of the place, the second was the spectral moans and sobs of Klaus, before noticing that his brunet was curled up in a corner.

He didn't even hesitate as he began to kill, again, each of the ghosts in order to get to Klaus. Those minutes it took him to reach the medium was agonizing, in his head he thought he was never going to reach save the brunet.

"Bath" murmurs Klaus exhausted, resting his head on his arm.

"Alright, I think it's for the best" he nods, turning on the shower. Five turns and sees Klaus struggling to get out of Ben's sweatshirt. Taking pity on the struggling medium with shaking hands, he helps Number Four remove his clothes: one by one, noting the wounds.

His stomach contracts. The wounds are not deep, some still bleeding, but they will leave marks for several days.

The idea of killing his father becomes more and more attractive.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," he says and then disappears.

Klaus doesn't meditate much while he is underwater, he looks at his hands noticing the wounds. His fingernails are bloody, he remembers not only tearing his skin with it but also trying to open the door. His arms have ugly scratches from the dead and that he provoked himself.

He brings his hand to his back, trying to clean his wounds with soap and hisses from the burning of the foam penetrating his delicate, bruised skin. His legs seem to be the ones that took the worst punishment, he even has a bite mark on his thigh.

How on earth did they bite him?

His whole body screams in agony. He feels exhausted, it's as if his powers have drained all his energy. His powers are his biggest karma, always have been.

Never in his life has he been as afraid as he was tonight "Ghosts can't touch you" can no longer apply to him and it really scared him.

Today his fear took total control of his powers turning his biggest nightmare into reality. If it hadn't been for Five and his unexpected kiss.

He shakes his head. He's not going to think about that. Not when his whole body is screaming in agony, let alone when his sanity is about to snap. Thinking about Five's kiss is the last thing he wants to do right now.

When he gets out of the shower notice a pair of black boxers. 

He walks out into the room, noticing the double bed, the neat desk, and the library with advanced books. It looks cozy, clean, and tidy. It is obvious that this is Five's room.

His brother is sitting on the bed and as soon as he sees him says: "The girls are asking for you, I told them you were asleep. Sit down and I'll tend to your wounds."

"Shouldn't I go to the infirmary?" says the medium, not being very sure "I'm sure mom could heal me..."

"Mom is at her charging station, besides I want to do it" he insists, points to his desk. Klaus obeys immediately, he doesn't want to soil Five's bed with his blood, even though many wounds have stopped bleeding.

Five is methodical, thorough and his hands do not tremble as he applies the antiseptic to his wounds and then applies a bandage if necessary.

The older man can't help but be enraged at the bite on Klaus's thigh.

Klaus bites his lips at the sting of the antiseptic but tries to stay still, Five is being strangely kind and patient with him. It makes him remember when they were both children, and Five was the one who always healed his scraped knees because he was a clumsy person and used to fall down all the time. Of course, most of the time he fell because the ghosts scared him and not just because of clumsiness.

If the situation were otherwise, this would be something highly erotic, Five thinks for a moment, but he is too worried about healing Klaus' wounds, even if a part of him wants to run over that pale skin with his hands and mouth. He can feel the shudder in Klaus's body as he heals his thigh.

The smell of his shampoo mixed with Klaus' natural scent floods his nostrils and he curses his hormonal body as he feels his member harden.

"This is not the time," he thinks furious with himself and his pubescent body. "Put these on," he says to Klaus passing him a pair of pajamas. It's his. The idea of Klaus wearing his clothes pleases him, it's like a mark of belonging.

"Thank you" murmurs Klaus, somewhat tired "I'll go to my room," he says after putting on the pants.

"No. Stay" is not a request but an order.

Klaus is too tired to argue. The bed is wide enough for both of them to fit in without any problems. They each lie facing away from each other, too nervous to even see each other.

In the middle of the night, Five wakes up a little startled but falls asleep again when he notices that Klaus is asleep in his arms.

It is strange to sleep with a warm, living body next to him. He has slept accompanied by Dolores before, but the mannequin was breathless and cold to the touch, but Klaus feels good as if he is a piece he has missed all his life. Their bodies seem to fit together as well as if they were both two pieces of the same soul.

Five's nose nuzzles the back of Klaus' neck, and the brunette makes a contented sound, almost like a purr.

* * *

Waiting is all he has done.

Several hours have passed, but Klaus hasn't called.

He waits and prays for a call.

Because Number Four's calls are the only thing keeping him sane.

His father sleeps on the couch, completely drunk. His lip is bleeding again and he's sure his nose is broken, but he stays by the phone, longing to hear the brunette's voice.

Today has been one of the best days of his life, Klaus took him out for donuts and hot chocolate, he's eaten so much that his stomach even hurts, but he couldn't help it. With every bite he took of his food, Klaus looked so happy, gesticulating wildly as he told him some story about his siblings.

Klaus has even given him a gift of an Academy mask and tie, not something he's pulled out of the trash, it's brand new, original, and has belonged to Klaus.

He clings to them in desperation as dawn arrives.

* * *

Breakfast is an awkward moment, their father is absent, which the boys are grateful for because they are not sure they can contain themselves and not kill the man. Klaus looks at his breakfast reluctantly.

There are times when Klaus would rather not eat. Especially when he sees how a woman bleeds on his bowl of oatmeal. The blood may not actually be there, but he can see it and that's enough to make his stomach clench. He's eaten worse things out of the garbage, but he draws his line when the blood of the dead or other things fall on his food.

Thanks, but no thanks. He thinks as he pushes the plate away.

"Ghosts?" asks Ben.

Klaus barely nods his head. It's been a rough night and an uncomfortable morning. He's woken up in Five's bed, something that hasn't happened in a long time, all alone because Five was in the shower, and he's fled the room like a fucking coward.

On the way, he walks past the phone and remembers not calling Harold. He wants to beat himself up for his carelessness, but it's not like the graves have telephones or after the attack, he has much energy to do anything but sleep.

"Klaus, hurry up, we have to get to class" informs Ben, trying to get his brother to finish breakfast.

"I'm ready" informs the brunet

"Klaus, Diego, and I want to talk to you" Informs somewhat embarrassed.

"Okay, after class" he accepts with some resignation. He had hoped to talk to Harold after class. It's going to have to wait until tonight, again.

* * *

He hates history classes with all his soul, especially since Pogo has a perverse taste for wars. There were more interesting things to learn about history than wars, but those studies were not allowed. Everything in the academy has a purpose.

He sits next to Ben and stops listening to Pogo. He doesn't want to hear about the Cold War. Talking about wars, hearing about them, undoubtedly leads him to think about Dave and Vietnam. It makes him think of the beautiful soldier who was the second to tell him "I love you"

Dave had no idea what those words meant to him. The blond had completely disarmed him by uttering those words so loaded with feeling because it wasn't hard to read Dave, the man was like an open book: So sincere and exposed.

He had practically burst into tears. Thinking about someone else.

At that time he felt real anger towards himself. He had a beautiful man who was declaring his love for him and he couldn't help but think about Five. Go to hell Five, he had thought before he kissed Dave.

Accepting and reciprocating Dave's feelings was a mixture of happiness and guilt, which eased every time he thought he would never go back to his family. Why would he? He was happy in Vietnam, he and Dave already had plans to settle on a farm in Dallas or another area.

He could imagine a happy life with the soldier until a bullet separated them and somehow he ended up in the future, where no one had noticed his absence, only Ben.

Diego was the only one who asked why he was like that in that veterans' bar. And he's not even sure his brother believed him.

He loves his family with all his putrid heart, but he's the first to admit they're all too broken to understand anything about empathy or comfort.

Ben gives him a not-so-subtle nudge, and Klaus looks at him with some resentment but turns his gaze back to the notebook, Five's sketch is all that occupies his vision.

He wants to tear it up and destroy it.

Didn't he tell himself that his childish crush on Five had to end? Five was just his brother; the older man was not the same, he was not the same, neither of them was the same person of old, even if they have returned to teenage years, then why are those feelings still holding on to his heart.

Why does he refuse to let him go?

Five's kiss doesn't help in the least, despite popular belief, he's not stupid. That kiss was with only the motive of distracting him long enough for him to turn off his powers.

The kiss was just as awkward as the first kiss they had with Five, both inexperienced, curious, and longing for love. Of course, they got better after that first kiss, Five was a book devourer and a born scientist who liked to experiment, he was a quick learner who was guided by his body's sensations and emotions.

God, any free moment they had was used to kissing, sometimes they used this same empty classroom, other times it was on the roof, in the greenhouse, in the dark corners that Reginald's cameras would not catch, and even in the privacy of their rooms.

They never did more than kiss, they were just kids back then, but somehow Five claimed his soul with those kisses, and how could he not if Five poured out all the feelings he kept hidden behind his mask of haughty and pride with every kiss.

Most of his siblings could accuse Five of being self-centered, rude, angry, and arrogant, but Number Five was that and much more, he was a born protector and a genius who learned that his father could manipulate them through his emotions so he disguised his affection with indifference.

Sometimes he missed his Five, last night's kiss, even if there were no feelings involved, confirmed to him that part of the boy he loved was still alive, even if he didn't remember him and now his heart was taken up by Dolores.

Dolores was Five's true love. She was there when no one else was.

"Maybe," thought the brunette, "I should have accepted Allison's proposal and let her rumor me to forget Five".

He hadn't accepted it then, holding on to the idea that Five would come back for him, now the idea that his sister would help him sounded so tempting.

The sadness wouldn't go away, Allison had said, but at least he wouldn't remember why or for who he was hurting.

* * *

Allison watches Klaus out of the corner of her eye. Sometimes she feels like a mother to her siblings, it's something that comes naturally to her and she can't help it. Even from a distance, she has always had a soft spot for Vanya and Klaus. Her two weakest and most fragile little siblings.

She looks at Luther with some exhaustion. Luther doesn't know how to keep secrets, he's worse at it than Vanya. But last night after she manages to calm Vanya down and put her to sleep, the blond appears in her room. Somewhat excited and that surprises her, Luther seems happy, blissful, and calmer, as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

Most of his siblings don't know it, but Luther loves them dearly, in his own rough way, but he loves them, and he can safely say that she and Five hold a special place in his heart. After all Five is his twin and she was the blond's first love.

Her father has never hidden the fact that Number One and Number Five are twins. Both have been raised as blood siblings, unlike them who know that neither shares ties outside of emotional bonds.

That's why she identifies that Luther's emotion has to do with Five quickly. The news that Five and Klaus were kissing doesn't make her happy, it scares her, it makes her blood run cold and she wants to run to Klaus' side and make sure the brunette is okay.

She will never be able to forget how torn Klaus was when his father hung the stupid picture of Five in the living room. Klaus' life spiraled after Five's disappearance. A small part of her always resented her brother for that.

She turns to look at Klaus, he looks pensive and that's never good. There are moments when she wishes that she could have rumored Klaus to forget Five, but the brunette always believed that Five would come back.

Maybe everything would have been easier if she had ignored Four's wish.

* * *

He plops down on the bed. It has been a horrible morning, and an even worse lunch, to top it off the training has been hand-to-hand fighting, of course, he has won every single fight. Years of experience with the commission has given him a clear advantage over his brothers, even Luther. However, that doesn't stop him from being tired.

Eager for a nap before dinner, he sinks his head into the pillow. Klaus' scent fills his nostrils. Damn hormonal body, with just that and the thought of the brunette in his arms, he gets horny and the blood travels quickly to the south of his body.

He feels his cheeks burning as he remembers waking up with a morning erection, a part of him thankful that Klaus was sound asleep, so as not to notice his obvious sexual need.

Even during his early teens, he wasn't as horny as he was now. Well, maybe that was because he spent his puberty years in the middle of an apocalypse, where the important thing was to survive. When he wasn't looking for water or food, he was looking for shelter, when he wasn't, he was running away from wild animals or looking for a way to get home. There wasn't much time to experiment with his body and to be honest Dolores was more mental than physical.

In the distance, he heard the sound of his siblings' bell ringing. Vanya had told him that they needed to have a family reunion and apparently his siblings wanted it now. He is only going to attend because of Vanya.

He looks at his near erection with hatred. He can't show up like this. He closes his eyes thinking of the Handler. That no doubt does the magic to make his erection disappear, the thought of her touching him makes Five nauseous.

He adjusts his uniform before appearing in the attic. His meeting place. The only one without cameras enabled.

Vanya along with Allison and Luther is the first to appear, followed by Diego, Ben, and Klaus.

"Why do we have to have a family meeting? I wanted to take a nap. My beauty needs 8 hours of sleep a day" Klaus tries to joke, but his siblings don't laugh "What's wrong?" he asks seriously.

Five looks at his siblings, surprised. Usually, some of them would make some comment or roll their eyes at Klaus' occurrences. But Vanya is biting her lip, Allison looks hurt as does Luther. Diego has a determined look on his face and Ben looks guilty.

"Klaus" Diego was struggling to keep his stutter from surfacing in those moments "Remember when we said we were going to be honest with each other?"

Klaus' face changed to a more serious and distant one, it was so fast that, if Five hadn't been looking at him, he wouldn't have noticed. "I remember that" he nods "But I don't understand what you mean" Klaus looks at Ben, looking for some explanation.

"So if you do remember, why didn't you ever tell us about the Mausoleum? About the kidnapping? About Vietnam? or how about your death and subsequent resurrection?" now Diego looks totally fury, exasperated, and on the verge of a breakdown.

What? It's all Five can think as his body cools down. It's a strange feeling as if his body is shutting down and the only thing echoing in his mind is Klaus' name accompanied by the word death.

He can't help but remember Klaus' body staring into nothingness, crushed by several pieces of debris.

* * *

It's not fair. It isn't.

None of them had the right to look surprised or scared. It's not as if they didn't know he had gone through it. He told them, in his own distorted way, but Klaus told them.

The claims, pity, and anger are more than a year overdue. He is going to give them the benefit of the doubt on the mausoleum, but not on everything else. Especially on the Vietnam part.

"I'm out of here" is all he can say, he doesn't want to get angry, nothing good comes of it.

"Klaus, please" Ben's voice sounds so small.

He feels his whole body burning, fury slowly boils inside him. He is not a person who allows himself to feel anger, anger rarely solves things, he prefers indifference and drugs, not that getting high helped solve his problems, but anger only reminds him of the dead.

He closes his eyes and counts slowly in his head to a hundred.

"You can't run away and lie to us forever" Diego doesn't seem to stop, even when Ben is trying to calm him down.

That's enough. "I told you" he claims loudly, to everyone's shock, "I told you I'd been to Vietnam, that I met Dave and that I'd lost him" he jabs his brother's chest with his finger, furious, trying to prove his point with every word and every blow.

He's had these emotions encapsulated for too long and Diego has only made him explode.

"I told you those two had me kidnapped when you tried to go after them, but you DIDN'T believe me" Diego looks shattered "I told you they kidnapped me, but you never noticed."

Vanya brings her hand to her mouth, choking back a sob as Allison hugs her. Klaus wishes his brothers had left his sisters out of this, his anger is not with them. Never at them.

"Klaus, you need to calm down" Ben pleads, everything was going to hell.

"No. You want the truth, fine, you're going to get the truth" he exclaims "The truth is that no one realized that those lunatics kidnapped me, and that's fine, I didn't expect you guys to go looking for me or for any of you to rescue me, even though Ben said you were coming."

Luther understands why Klaus seemed so surprised to see them at the mausoleum last night. It pains him to know what has failed his brother. He looks at his twin and Five looks lost. If this is painful for Luther it must be hell for Five.

"Five saw me when I came back" everyone's gaze went to the one named. "He knew I traveled back in the time. I told him I was kidnapped and that's how I got the briefcase, briefcase I destroyed in my despair and anger at losing Dave" Diego looks as if he's going to be sick.

Five looks down at the floor, lost in the memories of seeing the blood on the floor in the shared bathroom and Klaus looking so dejected as he clutched at some dog tags. In his defense it's not that he didn't care about Klaus, he just thought he had found a way to save them all.

"And as for dying: how do you think I could talk to dad and know what killed himself?" he speaks with such contempt and obviousness, his siblings can't help but feel like fools "I swear for God Girl I wished I'd stayed dead."

Five's fist slams against the wall. Everyone stops to look at him.

"Don't ever say that again" Five's voice sounds a little high pitched like he's trying to hold in his emotions "I'll kill you myself if you say it again" he threatens to appear in front of Klaus.

"It's not like you'll care" Klaus knows he's making a mistake the moment he blurts out those words, not only because of the surprised cry from his siblings but because of the pain that flares in Five's eyes.

"You think I don't care?" the low voice sounds sharp, threatening, and broken. Five's hands tangle around the back of Klaus' neck and jaw, leaving bloodstains across the pale skin, across the bleeding knuckles "I can't remember our childhood, but I saw you dead, Klaus. All of you. I buried you when I was only 13. Do you have any idea of the pain I felt when I saw you dead? When I found your lifeless body?"

Klaus can imagine that scene, his Five at just 13 years old wandering the destroyed streets looking for his family, only to find them dead. It must have been painful for his Five because that was his Five, the one who had kissed him that morning promising to go for donuts at Griddy's in the evening.

"Fivey" he whispers painfully as he sees how Five has a stubborn expression but a wet look on his face.

"Spend 45 years trying to get back to you. Don't be such an idiot" Five lets him go and disappears with a pop.

* * *

Note: My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/roroyaoi87)


	8. I just want to feel null again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five appears in his room, his hands glowing faintly until they fade. He sucks in air through his nose and lets it slowly out through his mouth, his heart pounding loudly echoing in his ears.
> 
> However, all he can hear is Klaus' "It's not like you care", the brunette seems so sure of those words, it hurts much more than his bloody and broken hand.
> 
> He can't really blame Klaus for thinking that way, not really, not when he was aware that the brunet told him about his little fling back in time. He just never imagined that the affair would be in Vietnam. In the bloody Vietnam War were apparently the medium had lost someone important.
> 
> What was the name?
> 
> Daniel, no, Dave.
> 
> His healthy hand rests on his forehead, wiping away the sweat. Klaus was in Vietnam. He had met a man named Dave. Klaus could have died, no, wrong. Klaus died.
> 
> Klaus was dead.

* * *

* * *

**"Fivey" he whispers painfully as he watches as Five has a stubborn expression but a pitiful look on his face, tears barely held back.**

**"I spent 45 years trying to get back to your side. Don't be such an idiot" Five let's go and disappear with a pop.**

Klaus collapses as if he were a puppet whose strings have been cut as Five's words sink like a knife into his chest. The pain that spreads through his chest is swift and deadly.

Diego crouches down to his full height, his braver brother has tears running down his cheeks, it surprises him because Diego would never allow himself to show such weakness in front of him. Ben stands next to the Latino. Neither touches him, fearful of his body's reaction, and Klaus is grateful for that.

"Klaus, Diego did come looking for you" Ben whispers to him, as if afraid to break it. Klaus wants to laugh at the irony, he can't break any more than he already is, he doesn't think it's possible. The brunette shakes his head, it's not true, the only one who came to save him was that woman cop.

Diego holds his face, so Klaus can look at him "Eudora went to look for you and warned me, I was just too late to save you and save her."

Eudora, the cop's name was Eudora. He never got to meet her personally, although he has seen her many times in Diego's company, only back then he was a simple drug addict that his brother avoided.

He knows, not because Diego told him, but because he knows his brother, that between her and Diego there was something.

"Did she die?" the medium asks. He never asked what had happened to her. He was always afraid to know. Did he leave Diego's girlfriend to die?

"Yes," Number Two whispers in pain.

The way Diego acts is similar to the time they lost Ben. There is a pain that is almost palpable in his brother's trembling voice.

He hears Vanya's sobs. He doesn't even dare to look at his sisters.

Guilt hits him hard "I'm sorry" he murmurs sincerely, because he knew what the woman meant to Diego and because he knows he was cruel to his siblings when he yelled at them like that.

Nothing good came of it every time he got angry. Drugs were easier. Yes, the drugs were easier, they made his life easier.

He gets up and does what he does best, he runs at full speed, running away from his family and their desperate calls. He can't stay, he can't take this.

It's not just about the mausoleum, Five's past, or Eudora's death, it's a set of things he's been holding on to for too long. His father once told him he was a coward, and it's the first and only thing he agrees with his father.

He needs to escape. He needs relief, something to take the pressure off his chest.

He hears his brothers chasing him, but if there is one thing he is good at and surpasses everyone, it is speed, his slim body and long legs allow him to do that effortlessly.

The idea of feeling null sounds more and more tempting.

* * *

Five appears in his room, his hands glowing faintly until they fade. He sucks in air through his nose and lets it slowly out through his mouth, his heart pounding loudly echoing in his ears.

However, all he can hear is Klaus' _ **"It's not like you care"**_ , the brunette seems so sure of those words, it hurts much more than his bloody and broken hand.

He can't really blame Klaus for thinking that way, not really, not when he was aware that the brunet told him about his little fling back in time. He just never imagined that the affair would be in Vietnam. In the bloody Vietnam War were apparently the medium had lost someone important.

What was the name?

Daniel, no, Dave.

His healthy hand rests on his forehead, wiping away the sweat. Klaus was in Vietnam. He had met a man named Dave. Klaus could have died, no, wrong. Klaus died.

Klaus was dead.

He blinks slowly as he sucks in air. He imagines Klaus dead again.

He lets the air out slowly. He tells himself to calm down, that Klaus is not dead, he is alive. Being an idiot, of course, but Klaus is alive.

He still feels the warmth of the brunette's body from this morning.

They can fix this. He just needs more data, more information to be able to fix it, he's a genius, a born strategist, he can fix his family.

He adjusts his tie, loosening it a little, he can't breathe well. He remembers Klaus' words, he can't help it, they replay in his head, as much as his father's words about how risky time travel is.

His father told him so, and his father's wise voice has haunted him for the past 46 years. If only he had listened to his father, then he wouldn't have wandered in solitude, Ben wouldn't have died, Vanya wouldn't have been ignored, and Klaus, Klaus would have been safe.

He explodes uncontrollably.

His fists collide with the desk, and his fury explodes, he allows himself to destroy everything in his way. His blood rushes rapidly through his veins, burning every part of his body.

He mercilessly destroys everything around him; his aching fists destroy his desk. Books follow, the library, the chair is destroyed when he throws it against the wall.

He is like a cyclone, corrosive and destructive, everything in his path falls as if they were simple pieces of cardboard. Destroyed by his anger. By his pain. By his regret.

His breathing is labored and the pounding of his galloping heart is all he can hear.

He drops the leg of the destroyed chair and leans his back against the wall, his legs unable to support his own weight, so he slowly slides down to sit on the floor.

The room is a sea of leaves, destroyed books, pieces of wood, feathers, and glass.

He rests his head between his bloodstained hands, they are always stained with blood, no matter how much he washes them. He's not even sure anymore if what runs down his cheeks is tears or blood.

If he's honest, he doesn't care.

Just like he doesn't care about the insistent knocking on the door.

His gaze is fixed on a loose floorboard. There is a box of sorts. 

* * *

The lights of the club are so bright and warm that they seem like an invitation to get lost within the tide of bodies he knows are crowding inside, his hands shaking as he brings the cigarette to his lips, inhaling as much nicotine as his lungs are capable of. His young lungs scream in agony as he holds his breath before slowly letting the air go.

His mind is a jumble of thoughts and memories showing like a stunted, fast-moving picture. He hasn't consumed anything, but his body trembles with need.

He doesn't quite understand, he's supposed to be over withdrawal months ago, but his body reacts as if he quit drugs two days ago. The nicotine doesn't seem to have enough effect to calm him down and the dead around him crowd around him. They don't touch him, but he can see them and hear their breath on his skin. They dance around him, waiting for the right moment.

They are like sharks smelling blood. They are going to destroy him the moment he gets careless.

His father always said Klaus was his biggest disappointment.

Disappointment doesn't seem to be the right word to describe him because to disappoint someone, it took one person to trust another. His father never trusted him, nor did his siblings. Perhaps the word his father should have used to describe him would-be executioner, destroyer, toxic.

_**" She died?" He hears his own voice, sounding distant in his mind. He sways in the breeze.** _

_**"Yes," The look on Diego's face will never fade from his mind.** _

Diego looked so frail, defeated, and guilty, not a good look for his brave brother. Diego should not look like that.

Did every person he loved end up hurting him in some way because of him? It makes sense, he is bound to death after all.

A meow makes him turn around, a black cat watches him with its big eyes. He chuckles, the kitty judges him with its cold yellow eyes.

It reminds him of Mr. Oswald. His first and only cat. The orange cat had been killed down the milkman's track, or at least that's what his father said. He never believed him.

But Oswald should have been his first warning. His dear friend was followed by Five, Ben, the lady who helped him when he ran away from the academy, Diego's girlfriend, and Dave.

His powers were not a blessing, they were a curse. No. He was the curse. Everything he touched, loved, and tried to take care of ended up hopelessly broken.

Dave, what would you do? He can't help but wonder as he looks up at the clouds.

Klaus smiles with something bordering on sadness, "I'm sorry Dave" he whispers, there's no point, Dave is never going to answer him, he's gone. He's gone, why would the soldier stay? No one had ever done it before. Except for Ben, but his brother had no choice.

The dark clouds threaten to drop their fury on the city at any moment and that makes his head for the door of the club, he can almost feel his blood singing with joy for what he might get. Maybe crack or heroin. Something fast and that will bring him down quickly.

He takes the first step in the direction of the club, he can almost see Ben's disappointed face. His body shudders.

He takes three more steps, then he hears Five's voice **"Don't be such an idiot"** Five's hands had felt so comforting.

Not only is he an idiot, but he's also selfish and a coward.

He can almost see Vanya and her grief-stricken face as he yelled at them what happened. Guilt is an invasive feeling that attacks him mercilessly. He still can't forgive himself for allowing Luther to lock her in that bunker.

He can't do this. He wants to, but he can't.

His brothers must be looking for him, Ben had sounded so desperate.

God, he was an idiot.

Looks at the door of the club longingly, his fingertips itch, yearning for a joint or something stronger. Maybe some drug isn't necessary, alcohol could work just as well.

He jumps like a startled rabbit as he feels cold, sweaty fingers wrap around his biceps. He turns his head, expecting to see one of his brothers, but it's not them, it's not a ghost he's let escape with his power either.

"Harry" he whispers in amazement, the boy is more beaten up than at other times, sweat runs down the teenager's forehead and his breathing is ragged as if he's been running around the city.

"Klaus. Where have you been?" the boy asks, it is demanding and almost sounds desperate.

The brunette can't help but feel guilty, he hasn't called the boy in over two days. Even when he promised to help him, he has failed him.

"I" he tries to find some word, maybe an apology, but all that comes out is "What the hell happened to your face?"

"I fell. What happened to you?" Harold points to Klaus' wounds.

"I fell" he replies, they both smile at each other, they know they are lying, what a duo they make.

The two looks at each other for a brief second before Harold wraps his arms around Klaus' waist, the brunette's heart squeezes, the boy looks so harmless and needy, in a way he reminds him of Vanya when she was a child. So desperate to be accepted and loved. He wraps his arms around the trembling teenager.

Klaus is very tired, too tired. But that doesn't stop him from empathizing with this child.

* * *

They wander the streets unsure of where they should go. Diego seems a little more confident as he walks, but with each discotheque discarded, with each alley checked, his hope is slowly extinguished.

He has even returned to the alley where Klaus used to sleep, but the place is being occupied by a couple of drunken homeless men. There is no sign of Klaus anywhere.

They have been searching for his brother for more than three hours, and dusk has quickly given way to a night that threatens to drop its fury.

He leans against the wall as he watches Diego talk on the phone. Hours have passed and maybe, just maybe, Klaus has returned to the mansion. Diego's serious and dejected face doesn't give him much hope.

Things have not turned out as he expected and to tell the truth, the fault is entirely his own. He should never have opened his big mouth, but part of him wanted his family to understand what his brother had gone through.

He thought that maybe, if his brothers knew, Klaus might be a little more protected from his own foolishness.

He cursed his stupidity, Klaus's stupidity, and that of his entire family. He shouldn't have allowed his siblings to pressure the brunette in such away. Number Four was always the most sensitive of them all along with Vanya, but unlike his sister, Klaus rarely got angry.

The brunette preferred to rely on drugs than to allow himself to show anger or vulnerability. Klaus could be a whiny brat who was always looking for attention, but Ben knows there are things his brother would rather keep secret.

They should have found another way to approach the problem with Diego.

Klaus is nothing like Vanya. Klaus is going to pretend nothing has happened and if that doesn't work, he's going to attack and then run away. Just like he did this afternoon.

He knew and yet he allowed it. He allowed Klaus to feel like cornered prey, and now no one knew where his brother was.

He swears because he's seen the look bordering on insanity on Klaus many times, and he knows that's what his brother must be doing.

He just hopes no one calls home to tell him of an overdose. Things were going so well for Klaus.

* * *

He clenches the cutlery tightly as he watches the empty seats of his brothers. Diego, Ben, Five, and Klaus are absent. The girls have their eyes down and have barely touched their food.

Their mother looks at the absent places with some uncertainty. As if her processors are unable to accept the fact that four members are missing. Her mother may be a robot, but that confused look reminds him of all the times his siblings dropped out of the academy. First, it was Five, then Ben, followed closely by Klaus and Allison, and finally Diego and Vanya.

Seeing that look on his mother's face reminds him of those lonely moments. Seeing how each of those designated seats remained empty, just like his hope to see his family reunited again.

His siblings always believed that he stayed at the academy because he loved his father; a small part of that is true, but the real reason was that he hoped at some point to see his siblings again.

It never happened, not until after his father's death.

He feels guilt. Guilt because despite being the leader, the Number One, he has never managed to protect his siblings, indeed, he himself has been the cause of much damage. He will never forgive himself for what happened with Vanya and Ben.

And here he is, sitting with guilt churning in his stomach, filling his esophagus with bitterness as if it were fire, remembering that _ **"You came to save me?"**_ Klaus' voice sounds so fragile, however, he prefers that voice of uncertainty, to the confident and angry voice of Klaus: _**"The truth is that no one realized that those lunatics kidnapped me, and that's okay, he doesn't expect them to come looking for me or that any of you will rescue me, even though Ben said they were coming."**_

Those words despite not being screams sound just as loud as Vanya's when she was locked up, sound like Ben's agonizing screams as the Horrors devoured him from the inside out. They sound like a death sentence.

And as selfish as it sounds, and he doesn't want to belittle the suffering of his siblings, what hurts him most are Five's words, _ **"I can't remember our childhood, but I saw you dead, Klaus. All of you. I buried you when I was only 13. Do you have any idea of the pain I felt when I saw you dead? When I found your dead body?"**_

He imagines his twin alone, wandering the streets at only 13 years old, searching for them without knowing what had happened, and finally finding them one by one until he comes upon Klaus.

He looks at Allison, because Allison is his light, his star, and for a moment he imagines himself in Five's place, seeing all his brothers dead until he finds her the love of his life. He can't do it, he can't imagine the pain Five must have felt, it frightens him to put himself in his shoes. He has lost Allison when she asked him to join her and he refused, and then when she married Patrick, but at least Allison was alive, living a good life.

Five didn't even have that, he had to bury Klaus, he had to bury them. Being left all alone, becoming a killer to come back to save them, sacrificing his memories, his life. Even when he couldn't remember, Klaus was still important to Five, the reaction a few hours ago proved it. It's the first time since Five's return that he's been completely honest.

"What are we going to do about Five?" Vanya mutters more to herself than to them.

Allison frowns but doesn't utter a word, just turns to look at him, searching for some answer.

"We'll tell him tomorrow if Klaus doesn't come back."

Vanya doesn't look very pleased, honestly neither is he, but if Five doesn't want to see them, even if he breaks down the door, he knows he won't find him there. His twin tends to run away when he feels pressured. He doesn't need another of his brothers getting lost on the streets.

* * *

They walked for about 40 minutes, maybe a little longer, halfway through their run, the rain starts to soak them, so they hurry their steps. Klaus knows he must return to the academy, his siblings must be angry and perhaps worried. But he can't leave Harry alone either.

He admits he feels a twinge of guilt for ignoring him for two long days.

"My house is only 20 meters away" the boy indicates, Klaus is tempted to give him his jacket, but it is soaked, doubt it will do much to warm the boy.

"Great, I'll be able to heal your wounds" affirms the brunet, he looks around, it's strange, the street seems familiar to him.

It's a neighborhood of fairly spacious houses, and well maintained, Harry looks like he comes from a good income household, despite the worn clothes and bruised face.

"We have an hour before my father arrives" warns the boy.

One is more than enough time to properly care for Harry's wounds. He can do it, they've even bought bandages and an antiseptic, with the money he was going to use for drugs.

Funny, at another time he wouldn't have hesitated. He would have bought the drugs and would surely be on his way to the hospital with another overdose.

He begins to loathe the guilt that comes with sobriety. He still wishes he could sink into the unconsciousness of the drugs, make his mind go blank, but Harry is only 14. He's a kid and though he's never been a responsible adult, he needs to keep busy.

"Here we are," the boy indicates. Klaus smiles as he approaches the house, but stops just below the porch, observing the structure, the color, the address, everything about it.

He blinks rapidly, trying to figure out if this is an illusion or a nightmare, was he drugged?

He recognizes the house, even if there are different decorations and it looks a bit abandoned, the house is the same, it looks, almost, exactly as it will in 15 years.

The boy opens the door "Welcome to my house" the boy says to him, Harry, no, Harold, and then it all makes sense.

Harold. Harold Jenkins and Leonard Peabody, are the same person.

"Breathe Klaus. Breathe" he says to himself mentally, trying not to show his growing panic.

Harold is the man who tried to kill them, who manipulated his sister into insanity, who hated them, and by some twist of fate, that Harold was the same boy he had grown attached to just because he saw himself reflected in the loneliness. 

Dave told him that they had to be kind to others because kindness could change the course of the world.

He is not quite sure if he can be kind to this boy, not knowing who he will become, but then he doesn't have the courage to leave him either.

Harold pulls him into the warmth of the house, away from the pouring rain, and the door closes with a bloodcurdling shriek.

**"Shit. Five is going to kill me," he says to himself.**


	9. Screw Leonard Peabody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus sighs, he's not sure what stopped him, whether it was guilt, memories of his brothers, or Harold's arrival. "Harry arrived, the boy I met at the bank" Should he tell Five about Leonard?
> 
> "He was hurt, and I...I couldn't stand by and watch" He can hear Harold's voice pleading with his father to stop "I didn't mean to" he mumbles with his eyes gone, looking past Five, sunk in his memories "But I couldn't stop her, I tried, but I couldn't, I let her kill him Fivey"
> 
> Five tugs on one of his curls with some force, leaving him surprised and a little sore, he can't help but look at Five feeling a little sentimental "You were too far gone" replies the older man "Listen, Klaus, I know you didn't do it on purpose" Five's hand caresses his cheek, Klaus feels the huge desire to lean against that warm hand.
> 
> "Is this the first time you murdered someone?" he asks curiously. Klaus shakes his head
> 
> "Vietnam" he whispers as if that explains everything "But this is the first time I hurt someone with my powers."

* * *

* * *

Klaus' hands cover his ears, he tries not to listen to Mr. Jenkins' screams. The man has arrived ahead of schedule, and Harold has done what any frightened child would do, lock him in a place he thinks will keep him safe.

"Stay here, don't come out" Harold orders as he locks him in a closet. He wants to laugh because the situation is so similar to what he experienced with ChaCha and Hazel.

He can hear Harold's faint moans, accompanied by the familiar sounds of someone's fists mercilessly pounding another person's delicate skin. He doesn't have to be very smart to know that Harold is being beaten, even if the boy refuses to make a sound.

Part of him wants to tell Harold to scream, to cry and beg, because that's what abusers like, it gives them pleasure, he knows because he's been in that same situation many times with one of his abusive ex-boyfriends. But then, there is another, much darker part of his being that tells Klaus to keep quiet, to stop trying to break the lock, and let the boy's father kill him.

If Harold dies, then Vanya is going to be safe. **_Leonard Peabody is not going to exist_**. No one is going to manipulate his sister into destroying the damn moon and ending the world. Even that was their fault too. He reasons thoughtfully.

However, he ignores that part that sounds like the whisper of ghosts, he hates that part of himself, because it sounds almost similar to his father's voice, telling him that it doesn't matter to kill as long as it's for the greater good.

He's never agreed with that. The idea of taking another person's life, as much as he has joked and naturalized it, is neither pleasant nor amusing to him. On the contrary, it frightens him.

Harry's faint, increasingly faint, moans are driving him crazy. The only time he has ever felt this helpless, angry and desperate was when Ben lost control of the Horrors and ended up dead.

He refuses to feel that way again, refuses to stand by and watch a person suffer.

Little Harry's face, hurt, looking up at him with hope, hurts. To hell if Harry was Harold Jenkins. **_Screw Leonard Peabody_**. Harry was a child he has committed no crime, he has harmed no one. Harry is not Leonard Peabody, and if he has anything to say, Harry never will be.

His shoulder slams hard on the closet door, again and again, until the wood gives way under his blows, and when he is finally able to get out, he runs in the direction of the living room.

"Stop!" he yells as he sees the man's hulking body on top of his friend, he doesn't hesitate to throw himself on top of him, just as he did with the man who wanted to hurt Luther.

"Who the hell are you? what are you doing in my house?" the father of Harold, obviously not only twice his size, but he has more strength, so he ends up throwing him.

His head explodes in pain as it crashes against the small table in the living room. For an instant, he thought he was going to die like he did at the club. Only the pain is so sharp that he can't see or hear anything for a second. His vision swims between the figures of Harold and his father and the darkness that seemed to drag him into unconsciousness.

"No, please dad" Harold practically throws himself over Klaus' body, Klaus's head was bleeding and he had some glass embedded in his hands and arms.

Klaus curses his luck and his weak body, there are moments when he wishes he was as strong as Diego or Luther. He hears Harold's pleading voice, he should have called the police instead of playing the hero, but the family strategist is Ben and Five.

He can't hear the words father and son exchange, but he can see Harry's face turn pale, as white as if it were a sheet of paper.

"Are you a faggot now?" the man's words sound disgusted, even with his ears ringing and his mind fuzzy, Klaus can see the man's disgusting speech

"Shut up" he tries to formulate, he doesn't know if he was able to say the word correctly or is stuttering like his brother Diego, but whatever the case, the man turns his attention towards him. Klaus takes advantage of that to kick the man's knee, in his mind the brunette is thankful for his father's Spartan training. The man falls with a pained cry to the floor.

"Let's go" he orders, trying to get to his feet, and the nailed word here is trying because he tabulates as if drunk. "Get out of here" pushes Harry seeing the father now looking homicidal "Call the police" he orders, the man's heavy hands wrap around his ankle and he falls to the ground again.

His head hurts at the new blow.

"I'm going to kill you" the man whispers hatefully.

Klaus's hands glow briefly, the brunette doesn't want to die. He's been in equal or more dangerous situations, but he definitely doesn't want to die. Not when things with his brothers were so bad, and not when Five finally returns to them, to him.

**_"I spent 45 years trying to get back to your side. Don't be such an idiot"_** Five's voice gives him the strength to fight, he's definitely not going to die here.

He has to go home. He has to save Harold. He has to get back to his brothers and Five.

The room lights up with the arrival of several ghosts, a woman's scream deafens Klaus, but Harold's father looks terrified seeing his wife's spirit. The woman throws herself on the man who is too frightened.

Klaus only hears the terrified screams and the police sirens sound too far away. At no time does he let his powers go out.

He has killed several soldiers in Vietnam, but this is the first time he has used his powers to hurt another human being and the feeling is horrible. As horrible as the moans and groans of the dead.

* * *

His heart hurts. He doesn't know exactly why it hurts, maybe it's the photographs he seems to have kept so jealously, maybe it's the words written in that childhood diary, maybe it's just a bad feeling, which makes him want to rush off in search of his siblings.

It is late at night, but it is not the first time he goes into his siblings' rooms to check that they are all right. It's not a hobby he's proud of, in fact, he's quite embarrassed about it, and so far the only one who knows about it is Ben.

Allison and Vanya are sleeping together, and that doesn't surprise him. Luther is asleep in his room, though his twin has a frown on his face as if something is bothering him even in his sleep.

Ben is not in his room, as is Diego. The last room left to check is Klaus'.

As he walks toward the brunette's room he can't help but feel uneasy. His knuckles are still burning and the conversation of that afternoon is still fresh in his memory. Perhaps this is a good opportunity to clear up a couple of things.

He has never been a patient person, let alone one who enjoys uncertainty. He wants to know more, he needs to know all the details to try to sort things out. He may not remember his past with Klaus, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for the brunette.

He enters the room carefully, trying not to wake Klaus if he's asleep. He is surprised to see Ben sleeping and Diego looking at him a little worried. Klaus is nowhere to be found.

"Diego, where is Klaus?"

* * *

Harold's hand clutches his own so tightly that his hand begins to go numb, he wants to moan from the pain but does not dare to utter a sound. Harold has not taken his eyes off the house, the teenager is so pale that at times Klaus thinks he is going to faint.

He's in shock, his mind provides, with a voice that sounds similar to Ben's. He shouldn't be hearing voices, especially voices that sound like Ben. He shouldn't be listening to voices, especially Ben's, but he does, perhaps out of sheer habit.

One of the officers has placed blankets over the two of them, perhaps because despite standing firm beside the teenager, Klaus' body hasn't stopped shivering and feeling a bit chilled, the brunette hasn't allowed any paramedics to check the cut on his head, though he is grateful for the clean cloth pressed over his head. His ears are still ringing and guilt still tightens his chest.

He has killed someone. He used his powers against another human being. His brothers would say it was self-defense. If Klaus hadn't activated his powers, and the ghosts hadn't stopped the guy, both Harold and Klaus would be dead.

But this is the first time he's used his powers like that and he's never been so terrified in his life. Harold's mother hadn't stopped, and though Klaus tried, again and again, to stop his powers, to shut them off, the connection with the woman just wouldn't sever. He could stop the others, but not the woman.

Even with the arrival of the police, Klaus could not stop her.

It wasn't until Detective Lupo shot the ceiling, that Klaus was able to turn off his powers, and when he did, he had practically passed out.

"I'm sorry" he whispers in a broken voice, glancing sideways at Harold, who at no point has taken his eyes off his home

"It's okay" admits the boy, no real pain, just uncertainty "I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't either, my powers just got out of control. I never meant for this to happen" He speaks quickly, almost breathless, afraid Harold will hate him. He has never felt so much guilt in his life.

It was obviously self-defense. Still, Klaus has killed someone, indirectly or directly, he has.

"You were very brave, children" Detective Lupo, looks at them with something close to pity. "Klaus, Harold we'll take them to the hospital to be checked out, their families have already been notified. Klaus your father is on his way to the hospital and Harold, one of your aunts will take care of you."

Klaus doesn't know which causes him more fear, seeing his father or leaving Harold alone.

* * *

It is three o'clock in the morning and Ben has finally been able to fall asleep, his legs feel tired and he can't help but feel a little guilty when he sees Number Six's distressed face.

It's barely an hour since they've been back, but despite scouring much of the city, they are unable to find Klaus. Ben has even taken him to the old alley that Klaus used to sleep in.

Even if they spent 12 years apart, Diego always knew how to locate Klaus. On more than one occasion he has scoured the streets to make sure his brother was alive, he has gone looking for him in jail, he has tried to get him into rehab with disastrous results.

But this is, perhaps the first time, he didn't know how or where to find Klaus.

It hurts him deep in his soul, and he can't help but feel guilty.

It was his idea to confront Klaus. It was his idea to tell the rest of his siblings the secrets Ben and Klaus were carefully guarding. Ben had tried to stop him, to make him see reason, but he was never one to let others get in the way of his goals. He could never be Number One, and he would never accept the authority of his father and Luther, so he would not stop to listen to Ben's advice.

As a result, Klaus had fled. They don't know if Klaus is just hiding or drugged, he could be dead for all they know.

He shudders to think that.

He always believed that nothing could be more painful than losing Ben and Eudora, his two great loves, but the pain he feels for Klaus is just as real and intense.

Klaus is his younger brother, his nagging little brother. Perhaps the brother he loves the most along with Vanya, though he never told them and never will tell them.

Luther is his older brother, and they really have gotten along really badly most of their lives. Allison, as much as he loves her, knows that Number Three will always choose Luther over him, plus Allison doesn't need to be protected.

Number Five, despite his small and adorable appearance, is a demon who never needed their protection, guidance, or anything, Five outweighs all of them and really didn't pay attention to them unless it was necessary.

Vanya is the little one of the group, the delicate flower of the team that they had to take care of and somehow ignored all their lives. Either by their father's design or because they were idiots. Vanya preferred to spend time with Allison and Five anyway.

That only left Ben and Klaus.

He could never really see Ben like a brother. His feelings for Number Six were nothing like those he felt for the rest of his siblings, his feelings for Ben are not entirely platonic. He loved him when they were kids and he loves him now in these strange circumstances they are going through. Even if there is nothing between them and never was, he loves him as he once loved Eudora. Something he will no doubt take to his grave because he doubts Ben feels anything more than brotherhood for him.

But Klaus, Klaus has always been his little brother. Klaus used to seek him out, even when Five took up more than eighty percent of Klaus' day, his brother always ended up seeking him out to bother him or spend time with him. 

Klaus was such a sweet boy. As adorable as Vanya. A boy who at some point let go of his protective hand, and him being so busy trying to get over Luther, lost him to drugs, his father's craziness, and the sadness of losing Five.

The door to Klaus' room opens quietly, Diego's hope resurfaces thinking it might be Klaus, he is a little disappointed to see Five's blue eyes.

"Diego, where is Klaus?" the question makes him feel even guiltier.

"Five" he whispers, trying not to stutter "We don't know" he admits and sees his brother's worried look mutate to a desperate one.

"Explain yourself" he orders, if another time had been the moment, Diego would have thrown one of his knives at him.

* * *

His father and Pogo are unusually quiet, so he keeps silent. It is less than an hour before dawn and he feels that at any moment he is going to collapse from exhaustion, he cannot bear to stay awake for much longer, but his mind feels, unusually, alert.

His father hasn't said a word, just talks to the policemen in charge, and then to the doctors, Pogo had been tasked with carrying him to the car, but Klaus isn't an idiot. He can practically see his father's plans for new training.

So far he hasn't had a chance to think much about what happened and what consequences he might have created with these events. He wants to cry, curse and maybe drink some alcohol. It would be nice to feel something other than guilt.

Entering the academy, Klaus is not surprised to see his mother, but he is surprised that his siblings are in the room. Five and Vanya talk quietly, but everyone else is asleep, being watched by their mother.

"Klaus" Vanya's voice sounds urgent and relieved to see him.

"Back to your beds" their father orders. His siblings awaken at their father's voice, even at thirty years old, all the Hargreeves fear Reginald in some way.

"Klaus, you're back" Ben sounds relieved.

"Grace, Pogo, take the children to bed" returns ordering the children's father "Follow me Number Four."

Klaus simply sighs "Can we do this another time?" he asks with some hope, refusing to go with his father.

"You just killed a man, Number Four" Vanya stifles a scream. Klaus doesn't have to look at his siblings to know they are all shocked. His shoulders slump as his spirits sag.

Five takes that moment to appear in front of Klaus "Klaus said he is tired. He will talk to you tomorrow father" for a moment Klaus wants to smile, but he is worried about what his father might do.

"Number Five" the warning tone and the way Reginald holds the cane is enough to tense Five's body.

"Monocle" replies Five showing a knife, Klaus isn't sure where the weapon has come from, but he holds Five by the shirt.

Weren't they supposed to act like children?

Reginald looks at the most capable of his sons, before smiling sideways and nodding "I'll see you later Number Four. Back to bed, training is suspended for today" Reginald taps the end of his cane against the floor, before walking away.

"Children" Grace smiles kindly "Back to your beds," she asks, but none of them move.

* * *

Ben still remembers what it was like to die, he can remember the pain that racked him as the tentacles tore him apart, he can remember the screams of his siblings, especially the screams of Diego and Klaus, but most of all he can remember the fear he felt when he saw that bright, striking, almost hypnotic light pulling him inside. Had it not been for Klaus, his distressed voice, his light, their bond, he would not have been able to resist, even when he was afraid.

He's not stupid, for years he knows he refused to cross over to the other side, and that, despite being quite normal, brings consequences. Most spirits who refuse to cross over become cruel and sadistic, it's as if they lose what little humanity they possess. But he was different, his brother was what kept him tethered to earth. This is why his body looks healthy and not mangled, his mind and memories are preserved intact, so he also retains his humanity.

However, being dead he can understand why the dead are so attracted to his brother. Klaus is like a shining beacon amidst the fog. Attractive and comforting, warm and human. Highly addictive as any drug.

If Ben had to theorize, Klaus is a magnet, both for the living and the dead, and unfortunately, he attracts too much trouble. So much that he sometimes feels like locking Klaus in his room and never letting him out again to protect him.

Yes, he is an overprotective brother, but for twelve years it was just the two of them against the world.

He has seen Klaus at his most miserable and at his most euphoric. But tonight, Klaus looks so exhausted and broken that he fears any sudden movement will break his brother.

He sees the restlessness of all his siblings, Diego looks like he wants to reach out as does Allison, a small part of him wants to pull Klaus in and comfort him, but neither Diego, Allison nor he is what his brother needs.

"Five" calls to his older brother "Take care of him."

Five nods before disappearing with Klaus. He turns a deaf ear to the protests of the rest. He is too tired.

* * *

Five is surprised that Klaus doesn't say anything, it seems Klaus is too exhausted, even to discuss how he uses his powers or what happened with his father. He helps Klaus into one of his pajamas, before making the brunette lie down on his bed.

Five can't help but look at the bandage on his head "Is it serious?" he asks, Klaus touches his bandage as he denies it.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asks trying to keep his voice calm, Diego has told him what happened.

"I" begins the brunette, wondering if he should tell Five everything or omit some parts. "I went looking for drugs" he admits, Five looks impassive, stoic "But I didn't do drugs" he clarifies with need, he needs Five to believe him.

"What stopped you?"

Klaus sighs, he's not sure what stopped him, whether it was guilt, memories of his brothers, or Harold's arrival. "Harry arrived, the boy I met at the bank" Should he tell Five about Leonard?

"He was hurt, and I...I couldn't stand by and watch" He can hear Harold's voice pleading with his father to stop "I didn't mean to" he mumbles with his eyes gone, looking past Five, sunk in his memories "But I couldn't stop her, I tried, but I couldn't, I let her kill him Fivey"

Five tugs on one of his curls with some force, leaving him surprised and a little sore, he can't help but look at Five feeling a little sentimental "You were too far gone" replies the older man "Listen, Klaus, I know you didn't do it on purpose" Five's hand caresses his cheek, Klaus feels the huge desire to lean against that warm hand.

"Is this the first time you murdered someone?" he asks curiously. Klaus shakes his head

"Vietnam" he whispers as if that explains everything "But this is the first time I hurt someone with my powers."

Five nods, killing is never a pleasant thing. He may have done it for years, first for his father and then for the commission, but he never forgets the time he was actually aware he was taking a life. He was 50 years old and had just started working for the commission, and he had to murder a 16-year-old girl. The girl had done nothing, just exist but her existence was a danger and had to be eliminated.

"It's never easy to kill, no matter how or why, it's bad" Five admits, Klaus looks at him seriously, waiting for him to continue "But maybe it helps you knowing you did it to protect your friend. What do you think would have happened if you hadn't stopped that man?"

Klaus shudders to think that Harold's father might have killed the teenager, or worse, that Harry will kill his father. He remembers the desolate look on the teenager's face and feels only guilt. But with this, he has prevented Harold from turning into Leonard, right?

"Hold on to that, that assurance that you did it with a motive. That's what he did every time he killed someone" Five doesn't plan to tell Klaus that the motive he clung to was the hope of getting back to them, back to his family, back to his brothers, back to his mother, hell, back to Klaus.

Klaus nods, looking over Five's shoulder he can see the ghosts following Number Five. The spirits are so afraid of his brother that they stay away, they are silent. Most of them are.

"Does the guilt pass?" he asks, looking at Five hopefully. He's done a lot of bad things in his life, even fought in a senseless war, but this is the first time in a long time that he's fully aware of what he's doing. It's one of the joys of being sober.

Five is tempted to lie to him, but he can't do it, he can't give Klaus hope for something even he doesn't know how to handle. "No." He answers truthfully "but you learn to live with it" Klaus's eyes fill with tears, Five allows him to hide his face in the crook of his neck.

He hugs Klaus, allowing the brunette to expel all the emotions that overflow him. The first time he kills, he also cries, feeling disgusted with himself, he is glad he can be there for Klaus.

None of them are angels, but it hurts him, Klaus was the only one who until now had not had to live with the horrors of taking a life, at least until now, it is as if the brunette has lost part of his innocence.

It's a mixture of feelings, which he finds quite upsetting, he feels angry with the circumstances, with his brothers, with Klaus and with himself, none of this should have happened, Klaus shouldn't have murdered anyone, but he did, and now he's going to have to learn to live with that. But on the other hand, he feels proud of Klaus, it sounds absurd, but tonight Klaus not only chose not to consume anything but also saved a person.

Klaus falls asleep and Five kisses the brunette's forehead as the first rays of dawn come through the window. Things are not going to be easy for Klaus, not only because of the burden of conscience, but Reginald had looked very curious about Klaus' new use of his powers.


End file.
